A Kaiju Story
by EccentricEel101
Summary: When MUTO's threaten the survival of all Kaiju, and an asteroid decimates the globe, only the combined strength of Godzilla and Mothra can bring balance to this unstable world. Contains Mothzilla shipping, NSFW stuff and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to it all

Chapter 1: Introduction to it all.

First off, let me be upfront with you guys. This story is going to quite the girthy one. I plan on writing 30 or so chapters (not counting this one) and if I can manage, about a thousand words each. There's also going to be some blood, gore, and some NSFW things. So if you don't like any of that kind of stuff then you might want to find something else to read. But if you are going to soldier through it all, you will definitely be rewarded with a good read.

The main characters in my story are:

Godzilla

Mothra

Lots of Mutos

Ghidorah at some point

Vothra (My own Kaiju)

And Dagon.

There will be Mothzilla shipping in this story so if you don't like that then read something else.

Some chapters might be very intimate so I will put a warning on the page so you can see it.

Death and war is a prominent theme so if that's not your thing then read something else.

Love and intimacy is also a theme but that's later down the line and if you don't like that then read something else.

If I mess up something about a character's looks, fighting moves, or something about their history, then let me know in the reviews and I can correct it!

If you would like to make art about a certain character in this story (Like my custom Vothra character) then please let me know! I would like to see her and some scenes in the story come to life!

This is my first fanfiction so be lenient with me because I am new to this.

Remember, this is only chapter one and I didn't want any dialogue in this chapter because I wanted to set the stage for the coming events. I will not write my chapters of the rest of the story in this format.

Be sure to leave a review and favorite the story if you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is always welcome btw.

But enough jibber jabber let's dive in!

Earth, well, not at this time. This isn't present day Earth, it's more like 80 million year old Earth. It was around this time that the very first Kaiju show up. They descended from dinosaurs that got stuck in the highly radioactive air pockets in Earth's crust. Many creatures got stuck, most of which were part of a swamp which collapsed into the Earth. Creatures like alligators, various large insects like moths and praying manti "fell" victim to this collapse. Other creatures like turtles also got caught along with a certain species of mosquito. These creatures evolved over time and became absolutely massive, powerful, and very sophisticated. It took almost 10 million years for these creatures to come to the versions we see today. The Gojira's, the K, the Divine Moths, and the Anguiri. (Anguirus's species). Along with these few a large number of dinosaurs also got caught under. Pteranodons got caught and later adapted to the dark, sweltering depths of the underworld and evolved to form the Rodo's (Rodan's species). But what about those mosquitos?

Oh, they evolved alright. They were the most numerous creatures that mutated. They grew accustomed to making themselves larger and stronger to compete with the few other insects in the underground air pockets. They formed the first MUTOS. (In order to make writing easier i'm just gonna write "Mutos," Hopefully it's ok with you guys). These Mutos very quickly began to spread all throughout the caverns. But very soon a problem emerged, the radiation was running low. These massive creatures need radiation to live since it was a food source. It was around 70 million years ago that these creatures first dug their way through the Earth and began to feast on the massive amounts of unused radiation on the surface. But with the others came the Mutos. The various other Kaiju spread themselves across the globe and began to reproduce, making their populations increase rapidly. The Gojira's very quickly dominated everyone else and, around 68 million years ago, the Royal Kaiju Court was established and a monarchy was formed. The alpha titan was a member of the Gojira's.

But the Mutos didn't like that. They had their own king. The Muto Prime. He did not like that. Not at all. He called for all Mutos to form their own society in the arctic wastelands of prehistoric Russia. There they stayed for around 5 million years, until a war was started. The two societies often clashed and fought over territory but this war was unlike anything yet. The alpha at the time, Dagon, had sent a Rodo to bring a message to the Muto Prime. The message was simple, "Recognize me as your alpha, or you will be forced to." The Mutos were furious. After all, there were 2x as many Mutos than other Kaiju, what could these Kaiju do? They were outnumbered and had no power here. And what they Mutos did was reject this offer, and Dagon declared war. The Prime gathered his force and began to invade large swathes of land. This war was not to simply take over, it was to exterminate. In war, the Mutos take no prisoners. This war was devastating. The Kaiju lost the entire continent of Europe in less than a decade. The war would last for centuries. In the final days leading up the Final Conquest, a certain star in the sky began to get brighter and closer. This was the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs, and it was going to hit very soon.

The Mutos fought their way through all corners of the globe and killed every Kaiju they fought or captured. But at the same time the Mutos declared war, a virus began to spread. It affected the genetic code of every Kaiju, excluding the Mutos. It made it so no male chromosomes were produced during fertilization. In just a handful of generations, the populations of the Kaiju were devastated. Dagon had at this time got his mate pregnant and she soon laid an egg. This egg was Godzilla's, and he would forever change the course of history for he was the last of his species to be born.

But at the same time another important egg was laid. Vothra, the current Queen of the Moths, had split her lineage into two eggs. Battra, the first male Divine Moth in centuries, and Mothra, the future Queen and Guardian of Peace. You see, when a Divine Moth is born, their lineage will continue forever until they decide that they don't want to be reborn. They split their genetic code and when they do it mutates and forms two separate chains. At this point two eggs are made and the moth lays twins and when they die, the moth ceases to exist. Vothra had been the Royal Queen Moth for around 2,000 years and she had grown tired of being around. She wanted children and knew that they would be better than her. So, on a moonlit night, she split herself, laid her eggs, and rested. Although she was still alive, if she were to die, she won't be reborn. Her children shall take her place.

Vothra looks a lot like Mothra, but with deep amethyst colored eyes and purple wings. She had dark grey fur and a white body. But a funny thing about the Divine Moths is that they don't reproduce the standard way, they are asexual. But they do possess a set of reproductive organs located between their back legs. They are asexual because the virus that affected the other Kaiju affected them. The male population was dramatically reduced and in order to make sure the moths survive they learned to reproduce asexually by compromising their own DNA.

As the asteroid got closer, the Mutos began their Final Conquest. This was to push through the blockade in Central America and push deep into North America. There they will exterminate the Kaiju or force them underground where they will starve to death. The future of the Kaiju world hangs in the balance but the unlikely bond between two Kaiju seek the answer to fix their world. This is, A Kaiju Story.

Chapter two coming soon. Stay tuned my friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Two are born

Chapter two: Two are born

Hello! This is chapter two of my story. If you haven't read chapter one go back and read it! If you already have, then hope you enjoy this chapter. Now lets get going.

Drip…..Drip…..Drip….Drip…..Drip….

The soothing sounds of the dark cave are the perfect sounds to hear when you are anticipating something. And in this case, a hatching. Dagon and his mate Maregon both lean slump over a large, black egg. It trembles constantly as the creature inside is waiting to emerge.

"Do you think it will be another girl?" Maregon whispers as her mate holds her.

"I don't know, it could be, but we should be happy with whatever happens," Dagon

whispers back as he holds Maregon closer.

The egg shakes faster and more radiation in the cave is drained into the egg. A soft murmuring is heard within the egg as it begins to shake more and more and

"Crack."

The egg begins to crack. The large, spidery cracks race over the surface of the egg as it begins to open up. Dagon and Maregon both stare at the egg as it begins to hatch, both hoping it's a male. The egg shudders one last time as the cracks spread over the entire surface. Then, with a tense pause, the egg splits wide open. The gooey egg insides spill over the corner of the cave as a small, black blob rolls out of it. It sneezes and chomps it's jaws as it opens it's glorious, golden eyes. Moregon gasps as she gazes upon her baby. Both glance downward to check it's sex.

"IT'S A BOY! THANK THE GODS WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH A BABY BOY! WE HAVE A PRINCE!" Moregon shouts as she jumps up and down in her cave, causing some small rocks to tumble down onto them.

Dagon simply looks at his son and smiles. "Finally, my legacy can continue, my son."

"What should we name him? A noble prince deserves a noble name." Maregon cleans her son in her arms as she looks lovingly at her mate.

Dagon looks at his son's unique eyes, his strong build, and his cheerful face. He sifts through hundreds of names before settling on one name, a name that the world will forever know.

"Godzilla. We shall name our son Godzilla."

A Similar event is unfolding at the Tree of Wisdom. The Tree of Wisdom is the home and the command base of the Divine Moths. There, the acting Queen, Vothra, is eagerly awaiting the birth of her two offspring. Both of the large, glowing eggs are cemented to the base of the tree so they are closer to the Earth so they form a deeper spiritual connection to it.

Vothra is stroking one of her antennae as her nerves are all over the place. One of her advisors brings her some crystalised nectar to keep her calm.

"Ughhhh. When will they just ...Hatch? I want to see my children, to know who will be the heir to the throne," Vothra annoyingly spouts.

Just as Vothra finishes her sentence, the egg on the right begins to shudder and stretch. And just as it contracts, a loud, yet majestic screech comes from the egg. Mothra is beginning to awaken. Vothra shifts her amethyst eyes to the egg on the left as it also begins to move, but instead of a loud, majestic screech, a loud, ferocious rumbling growl escapes the egg. Battra is stirring. He begins to claw and scratch his way out of the egg as the terrified advisor and Vothra look in horror as to what is eating it's way out of the egg. Just as Mothra begins to softly chew her way out Battra burrows out and slides out onto the floor. He opens his large, red eyes and looks towards his mother.

Battra more or less is a black, spiny caterpillar. He has all black armor scales and sharp spines that cover him head to toe. He has a yellow stripe down his back and deep, crimson eyes and a variety of red spots on his body. At the end of his body is a large, black pincher. He coils himself into the position a cobra would take and looks towards the two terrified moths below him.

"Greeting, mother. I am thankful that you have sacrificed yourself in order that me and my sister are created. I sure do hope that you chose me to claim the throne. For I am the stronger of the two of us," Battra sneers as he locks his gaze on his mother.

Vothra shudders as she asks herself, "Are they both like this? Did I doom our race to these demons?" But then as she finishes her thought Mothra breaks through her egg and rises out. She has a milky white body and pale legs with black claws. She has black eyes but a kind face. She doesn't have the scary spikes but she does have some tan colored armor panels on her shoulder area. She looks around the lit room at her brother. She recoils just a tad as she sees him finally. She then looks at her mother and her happy, shining face.

"So there is a good one, Mothra shall inherit the throne," Vothra thinks to herself.

Mothra smacks her jaws a couple times and then looks at her mom.

"Hello mom, thanks for creating me. If I didn't turn out like you were expecting then i'm sorry, but I hope you love me nonetheless." Mothra blinks her eyes as she looks at her mom with appreciation and love.

"I am very proud of both of you. I love both of you and look forward. Now come, you have much to learn if you wish to be powerful moths," Vothra beacons the two over with her middle legs and walks down one of the many underground tunnels.

On the way down Battra smacks Mothra with his pincher tail as he crawls in front of her. He gives her an evil glance as he walks down the path. Mothra stops and stares at the sky for a brief second. It's cold, and a gust of wind brushes down her body. She sighs, and begins down the tunnel.

Although these two Kaiju are very different species, their futures are written in the stars. The significance of their meeting will not be known ...until the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter three, my friends.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceremony

Chapter three: The Ceremony

22 years later

It is tradition in the moth monarchy for the two newborn royal children to wait 22 years before they transform into their Imago form. During these years, they study everything that is available to them. Astrology, mathematics, fighting, geography, science, and dozens of other fields of study. This ensures that when the time comes for them to transform, they bring with them all the knowledge they need to survive in this unforgiving world. Battra put most of his energy into military strategy, public speaking, hand to hand combat, foreign affairs, and most importantly, politics. He was an avid speaker for moth independence and urged Vothra and the moth court to separate themselves from the Kaiju Royal Court. He argued that the court uses them for their healing abilities and their large amounts of knowledge on the world. He wants to be king so he can make the moths independent again and also to form a peace treaty with the Mutos. But Mothra on the other hand wanted nothing to do with being queen. She put all her energy into wisdom. Quickly becoming one of the brightest students in their society. She was also exceptionally well at combat. She mastered all ways of hand to hand as well as memorizing all aerial combat maneuvers so that when she is allowed to transform she knows how to fight. But what did she plan on doing if she became queen? Well she didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to ensure that the Mutos don't destroy them and also to make sure that relations with the Kaiju court are good.

But early on Vothra and Mothra both noticed that Battra began to act differently. He began associating himself with a crowd of kaiju who were in favor of Muto rule. Battra often got into fights at the local nectar bars over who is the better ruler, Dagon or the Muto Prime. This often led to his mother getting angry with him. But at the same time she needed him. He was one of the current acting generals in the war and his contributions have led to several Muto attacks being repelled. Some say he has been sent by the ancestors to win the war for us. But Mothra and Vothra know him enough to know that he has something planned. He was eyeing the Throne. Not the moth one, the big one. The one that Dagon currently occupies. If any of you have read the book series "Ender's Game" then imagine Battra as an evil Ender. But on the night of the 22'nd year of their birth, both grubs were ushered into two separate chambers beneath the tree. The dim tree sap candles lighting the tunnel ways gave a damp and dark atmosphere. A tree keeper moth showed both of them their transformation chambers and then left. The two spots were two hollowed out openings between several large roots. It had just enough space for each cocoon to fit snuggly. Mothra looks over at her brother as he speaks.

"It has been a pitiful existence being bound to the Earth. I am dreading the day that I must be imprisoned like this again, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, I agree with you on that, but we have a big day tomorrow, let's get some rest and show the world just who we are."

"Then rest we shall, goodnight Mothra."

"Night, Battra."

The two crawled into the cavities, stood upright, and closed their eyes. Within no time at all they were already beginning to transform. It will be a long night.

The next day

Dagon was hesitant to host this event in a time like this, after all, the entirety of the Kaiju Court and every single Divine Moth was here to witness this event, the location of the tree could be compromised and the moths might lose their home. But Vothra pushed for it. She wanted her children to show themselves anew to the world and she was eager to crown one of them so she can focus on other things. Dagon, his mate, and the now teenager Godzilla sat in the back row so the smaller kaiju can see. Most kaiju have a very rapid and fast childhood. This is an evolutionary trait so that they can age fast enough to reproduce and also not be vulnerable to predators. So while it takes humans around 18 years to be an adult, it takes around 20 for the average kaiju. But these kaiju can live for hundreds of thousands of years, and if they go dormant with a constant supply of nuclear energy, they can be alive for as long as they want. Vothra sat on her amber throne with some mild anxiety. After all, it's not every day that all of the most powerful kaiju show up at her door. She kept glancing at the skies around her, searching for the black shape of wings to appear on the horizon.

"Well, it's now or never. Ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd's murmuring falls silent as Vothra speaks.

"I would first like to say thank you for coming today to witness the crowning of our future monarch! It's not everyday that a new moth is crowned. But today I, Queen of the Moths, am going to announce who is going to become the next ruler!" Vothra sticks her two front legs in the air as she shouts this to the kaiju below. They excitedly respond with shouting. She then swipes both her front legs to the side to signal everyone to quiet down.

"Well, to start things off, may my first born, and the first male moth in over 2 millennia, fly down to meet us! Battra! Make your presence known!"

A black shadow is cast onto the ground as Battra flies in from some distant point. His large, black spiky wings cast a deep shadow on the ground below. A large yellow and red streak criss-cross his wings. A large, yellow and black horn shoots from the top of his black head and his large red eyes bore into the soul of everyone who sees him. A large red streak runs down the back of his black, armored body. He makes one lap of the bowl shaped auditorium and sets down at the end of the aisle. His six black and yellow legs support his massive frame. He shifts his wings behind him and while all this is happening not one person speaks. Vothra is silent. She is in utter shock on how evil and destructive he looks. She gulps as he begins to walk towards her slowly.

"Well, hello, Battra. You look…ravishing."

"Don't lie to me mother, you know just what I am, and I don't care what you think. This form fits me and I am satisfied with the results. Sorry to, disappoint you." Battra spits.

He takes his seat to the right of Vothra as she, along with the rest of the audience, contemplates what just happened. Thank god none of them heard the two's exchange of dialogue.

"Well, meet my son, Battra! But there is still one more you haven't met, meet my daughter, Mothra!" Battra squirms uncomfortably at the tone of his mom's voice.

As soon as she finishes speaking another large shape appears in the sky, but this one's wings are larger. A large, luminescent teal blue glow covers the entire area as Mothra sets down on the aisle. She has white, furry face with a brown streak that runs from her mandibles right down her back as her body fades to brown. She has shimmering blue eyes and long brown antennae. Her six legs are brown and tipped with sharp points. She walks down the aisle right to her seat on the left, the entire time the audience is stunned. Godzilla, who was preoccupied by dazing into the distance, looks over at the young moth setting down. He looks at her and is shocked. How can someone like this exist? He watches her walk down and take her seat. She looks around the room and locked eyes with him. She stares for a couple seconds and then looks to her brother. Mothra, after she sat down, looks around the room. She locks eyes with this young Gojira staring at her. She can't remember his name but all she knows is that it's Dagon's son. She looks to her brother. He is visibly upset. He wanted an entrance like her and instead he made people fear him. The two lock eyes and Mothra can feel Battra's red eyes crush and suck her soul.

"That is my daughter, Mothra! Well now that y'all know who they are, let us begin!" Vothra shouts to the crowd. They are eating this stuff up. Vothra positions herself closer to the edge of her resting spot to be in between the two. She then speaks.

"First, my son Battra. He is a military genius, being the current acting general of our infantries's 32'nd division and has several victories under his wings. He is poetic, smart, intelligent, and fierce. He will make a great king. And secondly my daughter, Mothra. She is a kind soul, who has become rather intelligent herself. She has mastered several forms of combat and is a skilled hunter and craftsman. She knows more than you think and she is a strong leader. She will make a great queen."

Both moths look at each other as the crowd rumbles with applause. Vothra shifts back a bit.

"But now I will decide who will become the heir to the throne once I am gone." the crowd falls silent as Vothra sits back to think. She remembers everything that happened, and all she can remember is how many times she has scolded Battra for doing something not good. She remembers scolding him for attacking Mothra, and she remembers everything good he has done for the army. All their victories, all their triumphs over the Mutos. But then she moves on to Mothra. Her strengths lie in her abilities. She knows all kinds of ways to heal wounds, make someone feel better, she has mastered everything that she has been taught, and most importantly, she never once attacked her brother. She is too pure. Too docile, she could cause their doom as a species. Vothra sits back for a second, and then comes to a decision. She moves forward again.

Silently the crowd watches as Vothra stands above the two, she raises her two front arms, looks at both moths. And chooses. Mothra and Battra both look forward. Her arms come down…..on Mothra's shoulders. She is the heir. The crowd cheers and shouts for the new Queen of the Moths. She sighs but something is wrong, she can sense it. Battra turns his head around and stares angrily at Mothra. He moves over and strikes her with his front legs. She tumbles to the floor as guards rush to restrain him. The crowd goes silent as Battra begins to speak.

"HOW…..DARE YOU CHOSE HER! ARE YOU MAD? SHE WILL CAUSE NOTHING BUT THE DESTRUCTION OF OUR SPECIES! ALL SHE WILL DO IS DESTROY WHAT HAS TAKEN US MILLENNIA TO CREATE! SHE CAN'T LEAD AN ARMY, SHE CAN'T COMMAND TROOPS, HELL SHE CAN BARELY KEEP HERSELF UP IN A FIGHT. AND YOU CHOSE HER!" Battra screeches at his mom as she loses her temper. Her normally purple wings turn to a shade of red.

"I chose her because she is a good person! She doesn't manipulate others to achieve something for herself! You do! You ally yourself with people who want nothing but for us to be under someone's thumb! You're evil Battra, EVIL! AND HOW DARE YOU STRIKE YOUR SISTER! THIS IS WHY YOU AREN'T KING BATTRA, YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US!" Vothra shrieks to him.

Battra is hit with a massive insult. He looks to the crowd. It is silent. Dagon and Godzilla are standing up in case they need to fight. Battra speaks as hatred flows through him.

"Well then, if I am not one of you, then I shall leave. I will go somewhere where I belong." he turns around to leave as he spreads his wings. He makes one last look at Mothra. An evil grin spreads across his face.

"Your highness."

He lifts off and flies away from the ceremony. The crowd is stunned Vothra bursts into tears. Mothra picks herself up, and flies away to her den. The crowd leaves one by one. Godzilla is the last to leave. He looks at the weeping queen, the empty room, and walks out and away from the tree. An eerie silence filled the area as the sun sets on the tree. Vothra doesn't know what Battra will do. But she knows it won't be good. A storm is coming.

Notes: Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I started drivers ed recently so it has made writing hard for me because all my time has been taken up with that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it took me a bit to write it. Don't worry guys, I promise I won't take too long to write the next chapter, plus there will be some pretty good action, and it will set the stage for Godzilla and Mothra to finally meet. As always leave a review, share the story with others and criticism is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Canon Update 1

Chapter 4- Canon Update

These kinds of chapters are the ones where I talk about certain scenes, characters, or actions in greater detail. Think of it like an infomercial in between your TV show. You don't have to read these kinds of chapters but I want to write these so you will understand some stuff better. Anyways hope you like the story so far!

Quick recap: so far Mothra has been crowned the next heir to the moth throne, Battra has left the moths, and the war has hit a stalemate. First let's talk about the current state of the war.

Currently both sides are tired of fighting. The Mutos can't make the final push because the Kaiju defense has been holding them back, and the Royal Kaiju Army can't push them back because the Mutos have dug themselves in. Both sides have been formulating plans to attack but neither are going to attack first. The Muto Prime has locked himself in his war room with some of his highest ranking generals to try and make a plan, but to no avail. And speaking of the Muto Prime, let's talk about him.

The Muto Prime is the same type of Muto that Godzilla fought after Godzilla 2014, but with one different feature. He has a large, white scar that runs down the right side of his face. It starts at the top of his head and ends at his chin. It slices through the eye and because of it that eye is blind. He received this scar when the Mutos were pushing through France when the war was still in its early days. It all started when the Mutos launched an offensive on the Divine Moth homeland, the French Alps. The Moths lived in the many caves and caverns of the Alps for one reason: Minerals. The large deposits of resources like iron and salt along with the large open spaces led to the Moths making this area their homeland. So when the Mutos pushed into this land, the moths held their grip. For 2 years, both sides fought like dogs over inches of land. Both sides suffered heavy losses until the Prime arrived to fight. He lead his men in the cover of darkness to take over the area. The moths were caught off guard and because of it they lost large swathes of land in hours. The final attack was on the Royal Temple that lies in the center of the Alps. This temple has stood for countless millennia and is rumored to be the birthplace of the First Queen. The Muto Prime, along with a hundred Mutos of varying sex, pushed into the building. It was chaos. Death was everywhere. The mutilated bodies of moths and grubs were all over, and Vothra was there to witness it. This was when she first became queen. She was younger then and could fight savagely. She was able to take on three male Mutos with ease. Vothra and the Prime saw each other and began to fight. She came in with swooping attacks and he swatted at her but neither one could land a hit. But soon he grabbed her with his front legs and pulled her down. He looks down at her and is about to crush her face into the floor when she slices upward with her middle legs. She cuts deep into his face. Blood splatters the floor as he roars in pain. He stumbles back and she gets up and flies off. He roars at her as she flies away. In the end the temple fell, and the moths fled the Alps, but at the cost of much of the Prime's best men and one of his eyes. Along with his dignity. Ever since then the two have been bitter rivals and the Prime vows to kill her and then slaughter her people. It won't be long before the two meet again.

Another character that I haven't mentioned much since her addition is Maregon. She is a female Goji and the females resemble the males in many ways but there are some notable differences. For one the females are slimmer and move faster. They also have a more sea foam color atomic breath beam. They have a slim body with wider hips. They have a light gray color and often have green eyes. Their dorsal plates are smaller and are black in color.

The male Divine Moth does not look like Battra, he suffers from a genetic anomaly that causes excess bone growth around his body. But the color is the same in males. Males moths are black or dark grey in color and have red or yellow wings/markings. But since the virus has significantly reduced the amount of males in the Kaiju world, male moths are very rare.

The virus that has spread all over the Kaiju world is a very specific strain of virus that targets the chromosomes of egg cells and sperm. It detects a chromosome that is male and destroys that cell. This causes a large amount of newborn kaiju to be female. This virus began it's rampage shortly after the Mutos pushed into Europe. It first targeted the moths, then the rodo's, (Rodan's species). And then the Anguiri, (Anguirus's species). It went throughout the entire kaiju populations until it reached the Goji's. There it did the most damage. After the birth rates of males plummeted the Royal Kaiju Army had to enlist females to fight. Even now, Dagon and Goji are one of only 5 males in a population of 20,000. This is incredibly small and Godzilla will be the last male of his species. Surprisingly, this virus doesn't target the Mutos. This is because the genetic code of the Muto is very unstable and changes many times when the Muto is an egg and a chrysalis. But it has caused a large drop in the number of Primes. This virus doesn't go away either and there is no cure.

I know that some of you are thinking when does Mothzilla come into play. Well at this point Godzilla doesn't really feel anything for anyone. He just now knows that Mothra exists. She knows that Godzilla exists since he is the first male Goji in over 3,000 years. Inter species relationships are taboo in this world. Mainly because they are unable to reproduce and is just weird in the eyes of other Kaiju. But this is a Mothzilla story! I am just easing my way into it. I'm not rushing this since I know it will come out better this way. But it is around the corner so be patient.

Kaiju reproduction: Okay this is something that I just want to write now instead of later. Each Kaiju has the genitalia that goes with their sex. How they reproduce varies. For example, the Goji's reproduce a lot like humans do. But they lay eggs instead of live birth. The moths do the same but minus the male. But the moths can reproduce with a male, but at this point it's easier to do so without one. Godzilla knows that reproduction with him is going to be the only way his species survives so when he reaches maturity age (24) he is going to mate with a large amount of females to maximize the chance that a male will be born. Mothra knows that she will split herself at some point but knows that it will cost her her life.

Lastly I want to mention that one of the mini climaxes to this story is coming up soon. The asteroid is beginning to head towards Earth, Battra has left the moths to join the Mutos, and Mothra is now the next queen in line. This story is going to go from 0 to 100 in the next chapter and then things begin to get spicy. I am not sure when chapter 5 is going to come out, but all I can say is soon. Hope you guys will enjoy these little canon update chapters but if not I don't have to do them anymore. Please like, review, and share my story so others can read it. See y'all in a bit!


	5. Chapter 5: Moths to a flame: Part 1

Chapter 5: Moths to a Flame: Part 1

4 days after the ceremony.

Battra's large, black wings cast a loominous shadow on the jungle below. Battra has been flying now off and on for 4 days. He is searching for something. He thinks he knows where it is, but he has to be sure. The entire Kaiju Army has a warrant out for him, and if he is discovered he will be taken back to the tree and tried for desertion. He is now flying over the Andes mountains now. His large red eyes scan the bases of each peak, he has to find it. Ah! There it is! A small but noticeable opening in the ground below. A tunnel. Battra dives down and lands at the entrance. His claws make contact at the rocky entrance. Battra's compound eyes notice all movement in the cave, suddenly, two pairs of orange eyes shine deep in the darkness.

"Who goes there? What do you want you slimy tree roach? A fight?" the voice spits.

"Tree roach" is a slur towards the moths, The Mutos coined this insult after first meeting the Moths in battle.

"I assure you, Muto, that I do not wish to fight. I come in peace. Would you mind showing me towards your Prime?" Battra snickers.

"You think you can just waltz in here and say hello? How do I know you're not gonna kill him, after all, aren't we at war?" the Muto grins and steps into the light.

"Believe me, if I wanted to I would, but I very much value myself in one piece. Now lets not make this difficult, shall we?" Battra flares his wings and frowns with an evil grin.

"Now, now, let's not make a mess of the base. Why are you here? What do you want from us?" a female Muto steps into the light as well. She has a large scar across her head.

"I would simply like to speak with him, I have something to show him." Battra's tail pinchers rattle like a snake.

You would think that the Andes mountain range is a terrible place to hide, after all, there aren't many caves, but one thing that Mutos can do that other Kaiju can't do is tunnel. The Muto's large forearms and strong muscles make them excellent diggers.

The female Muto and the other six legged Muto lead Battra down the cave. The vibrating and pulsing sounds of Muto eggs and other Mutos talking echo in the darkness. After a couple tense minutes and several heads being turned, the Guard Mutos lead Battra to the throne room. Large rock and wooden doors block the entrance. One Muto opens the door and the trio walks in. The walls of the room are matte black in color. The only light being two large basins of magma that lie in the center of the room. In the far end of the room, shrouded in darkness, lies the throne. The large rock chair, designed to cradle the frame of a Muto, is where the Muto Prime sits. His middle two legs are crossed and he scowls at the trio of Kaiju entering his domain. He sits up and leans forward to speak.

"Leave, you two. I wish to speak to this...creature, alone," The Prime snears. The two guard Mutos exit the room and return to their positions. The Prime gets off his chair to get a closer look at Battra.

"Ahh, so this is the moth that terrorises my men. Have you come for forgiveness?"

"Not, exactly. I have come for another purpose."

"And what is that, to waste my time?"

"No, I come to tell you where the Great Tree is." Battra swallows. The eyes of the Prime flash. He clacks his jaw a bit and then speaks.

"So, you are betraying your own kind. How unlike someone of your species. What makes you do it?" The Prime inquires. He clasps his middle arms. A look of sadness flashes in Battra's eyes. He remembers being cheated of his destiny, and the words his mother said to him. He then gets a look of anger. His wings, along with his bony armor, begin to rattle slightly.

"I have been betrayed, I have had my life, and my destiny, destroyed. I have been cast out of their ranks. I want them destroyed. And I want to help you do it," Battra looks up at the Prime. His eyes eager for a response. The Prime looks at him and thinks for a second.

"I don't need your help. My army can take them. All you will do is hold them back," The Prime turns around and begins to walk back to his throne. Battra pipes up.

"You don't know where they are, you don't know how their troops are trained, you don't know how to get through the line. I do. You need my help. I was the Kaiju Army's lead general. I know what to do to get past the front lines. You need me, you won't win this war without my help!" Battra is getting frustrated. The Muto Prime turns around and looks to Battra.

"I've gotten this far, haven't I? What makes you think I can't go further! Do you know who you are talking to you little roach! I'll crush you!" The Prime rears his two massive front legs over Battra's frame.

"I know your history with Vothra, I can lead you to her. Only I can do that. I want my revenge as well," Battra looks deep into the eyes of the Prime. The Prime ponders this proposal. He then sets his legs on the ground and speaks to Battra for the last time.

"Show me."

Battra, now a general for the Muto Army, is given two battalions of soldiers. He orders them to dig four massive tunnels under the front line, 630 miles straight into the wilderness, right to the entrance to the tree. This took 30 days to entire time, no-one knew. Not even the Mutos on the front line. Before long, the tunnels were finished. The plan called for two tunnels to be dug right to the gates. These two would open up and male Mutos would pour out of the hole. They would then fly over the gates and rush into the surrounding sky. There they would cover while the other tunnels open up right into the floor of the throne room. There, the larger female Mutos and the heavily armored six-legged Mutos would begin breaking down the tree and starting fires. After the tree falls, the Royal Kaiju Army would notice and rush to stop the attack. Then, with the weak defenses, the front line will be breached. The Final Conquest will begin. Soon, the Kaiju world will be shattered.

It wasn't long before Battra began to regret his decision a tiny bit. He visited his men on the front lines and what he saw was brutal warfare. He saw his men attack and rip apart Divine Moths out of the sky. He saw one particular male Muto grab one, and rip her in half. He then ate chunks of her body as she was still screaming in pain. He knew that the Mutos were brutal but he didn't know that they would be this gruesome. He soon began to realize that this will happen 100 fold within the coming weeks. As much as he hated his own kind, he still had compassion for them. After all, they are his flesh and blood. But he had larger goals. After all, all dictators have to betray their own men in order to achieve their goal. Battra was no different. Deep down, we are all monsters.

Notes: Thank you guys so much for the support! I will try to publish chapters on Sundays now that I have found a groove. Be sure to share, review, and favorite this story if you want it to continue. Also, to help you visualize better, look up images of each of the characters and when they speak or when I write about them, look at the images to see just what is happening. Anyways, see y'all soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Moths to a flame: Part 2

Chapter 6- Moths to a Flame: Part 2

The digging has stopped.

Battra is informed that all four Muto teams have reached their objectives, Two tunnels to the throne room, two tunnels to the front gate. Both teams are standing by for further instructions.

"General Battra, do you give the order to attack?" a Muto commander asks.

"No. Tell the miners to return to base and gear up. We shall attack in two days." Battra shakes one of his forearms in response.

Battra was waiting to see if the moths knew what was happening. He didn't know if the moths heard them digging. But to his luck they did not. They were clueless as to what was happening. The Kaiju Royal Army noticed the large build up of enemy troops, but as long as they didn't attack, then there was no need to worry. Vothra, however, was unable to sit still. After Battra's departure, she didn't know where to look. She was telling herself that he was going to come back any day now and make amends but that would never happen. She didn't want to believe that he would betray them. Mothra, however, had other suspicions. She knows her brother, she knew what he was capable of, she told her mother that he probably did join the Mutos but she wouldn't believe it.

During all of this, Godzilla has been living a rather calm life. Since he is one of the only male Gojira in existence, he has been surrounded 24/7 by guards and some of the best soldiers in order to protect him. If he were to be killed, the entire race of Gojiras would collapse. Little did anyone know, he would be the last male of his species to ever be born. During these long weeks and years of protection, he has been training to master all forms of hand to hand combat, martial arts, and has been studying with some of the best teachers in all the Kaiju world. But one thing that always came up on his mind is who he was going to choose as a mate. He was coming of age and he needed to mate with someone soon. The traditional ways of mating still apply, but because of males being so rare, he has to mate with every available female to maximize the chance of another male being born. This has lead to many desperate females clawing at his door for him. He however, is not interested in these acts. He wants only one person as a mate, but who? Who would be a good pick? He wasn't interested in anyone. He doesn't have feelings for anyone at this point. Some of his female classmates and soldiers are fine to look at, but he doesn't want them in any way. His dad isn't helping the matter either. All he hears about day to day is "Have you mated yet?" "Have you mated yet?" It is driving him mad.

Two days later.

The Great Tree, 04:00 hours.

The moths are sleeping soundly in the tree, some remain awake for fireguard and to patrol the area. Just as the guard changes, a loud explosion rocks the tree. Leaves fly everywhere. The ground shakes, the vibrating and pulsing sounds of Mutos begin to fill the air, they have found their base. Two huge holes have emerged around half a mile from the tree. An alarm sounds and the fireguard wakes up the moths. The battle has just begun.

"MOTHRA! MOTHRA! WAKE UP! THE MUTOS ARE ATTACKING US!" A moth bursts into Mothra's private quarters.

Mothra jolts awake. She was right. He did join the Mutos. She rushes to the window in her room. The ground is swarming in them. The large wooden and stone wall that surrounds the entire area is trampled. She turns around and looks at the other moth just as another massive explosion rocks the tree. This one was closer. The ground begins to tremble under her feet. She looks down and a Muto's arm is thrusted through the floor. It begins to tear apart the floor in a desperate attempt to get up.

"RUN MOTHRA, RUN!"

Mothra scampers out of the room just as the Muto climbs up. The other moth attacks the Muto as Mothra runs down the hall. She makes it to the end of the hall and onto a branch just to see the hallway behind her collapse. She looks down and sees several Mutos gnawing and tearing at the tree's base. It would soon collapse.

"Mom, where are you."

Mothra flies down to the bottom floor. This floor is the throne room. Just as Mothra lands at the doors she realizes that they are gone. The enormous and grand wooden doors are smashed to bits. Mothra glances inside the room to see Vothra slicing Mutos apart. In front of her are two large holes. Both of which have Mutos crawling out of.

"MOM! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO MOTHRA! WE MUST STAND OUR GROUND! I WON'T ALLOW THIS PLACE TO FALL." Vothra barks back as she engages in combat with a Muto. She quickly slices him apart with her front legs.

Mothra enters the room and helps her mom fight the Mutos. Outside however, Battra has taken a perch to witness the carnage. Him and the Muto Prime are watching the tree, along the Divine Moth's will, collapse. A Muto flies down to the Prime. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Your holiness, I bring a message from the front line. The Kaiju Royal Army has begun to send most of their forces here. What do we do?" The Prime turns to speak to Battra.

"Your plan has come to fruition, Battra, your men have done their job. Now it is time for mine," The Prime turns towards one of his messengers. "You, Tell my commanders at the front lines to begin the assault. The Final Conquest will begin."

The Muto flies away and the Prime turns to Battra.

"Battra, keep my men in order. I have unfinished business to take care of."

The Prime runs down the hill towards the tree. Battra turns towards him.

"As you wish, your holiness."

Battra has no intention of being #2 for much longer. He craves power. He wants the Prime dead more than anyone. Battra's ultimate goal is to unite all living beings under his wings. He wants to be the supreme leader of all Kaiju. But for now, he is buying his time. It will happen, eventually.

Vothra slices down another Muto just as the Prime walks into the room. He stops and stares at her. She stares at him. She glances towards Mothra.

"Mothra, run, get out of here now while you still can."

"No, I want to help you fight him. We can take him."

The Prime roars his sharp, vibrating screech and charges at Vothra. She leaps up and dives towards him. An epic dual begins. The Prime swings both his arms down just as Vothra gets close. She jolts out of the way and his arms slam into the ground. She slices down on his right shoulders and cuts a deep gash. He swings around and hits her with his tertiary arms. She slams into a wall and crashed onto the ground. Prime turns around and is met with a face full of sharp legs. A deep gash cuts across his already scarred face. He howls in pain as his eyes filled with hatred. Just as Vothra darts away he grabs her. Her face goes from confident to pure terror. He slams her onto the ground and stomps one of his arms right on her abdomen. Blood splatters the floor as Vothra's guts are crushed. She turns her head to Mothra.

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE MOTHRA! NOW-"

She never finished her sentence. The Prime had already torn her head clean from her body. Vothra was no more. Mothra quickly jumps into the air and flies as fast as she can away from the tree. Fires begin to start and within minutes the tree is consumed. Some moths were still asleep in that tree. Battra watches it all burn with a grin on his face. His mom is dead, his enemies are crushed, and he feels more powerful than ever.

Godzilla arrives to the tree to late. By the time that him and his division show up from the front lines, the battle had already ended. The tree was in embers, and no moths were in size. The entire population was reduced to two. Mothra and Battra were all who remained, and neither were nowhere to be seen. Godzilla stepped through the ruins but found nothing of significance. But he felt something, he tells his men to be quiet. He lowers his head and hears vibrations. He looks over his shoulder towards the front, and sees nothing but a huge approaching cloud of dust. His eyes widen as he realizes just what that is.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THEY ARE COMING!" Godzilla roars to his men.

The small group of 10 Kaiju retreat as all of Muto kind are charging their way towards them. And the Prime was leading the charge. The Final Conquest had begun.

Notes: Thank you guys for even still reading this. It really is an honor. I didn't release this last week because I wanted a break so I can celebrate Christmas with my family. But now that Christmas is over, chapters will be posted on their normal dates. This chapter is part 2 to one of the first major events in this story. I seem to write mostly about Mothra and her affairs and I don't mean to but she is my favorite Kaiju so it's kinda hard not to. Plus the whole Battra situation is really fun to write about. But besides that I hope y'all had a good holiday season.


	7. Chapter 7-Embers

Chapter 7-Embers

There was a deafening silence.

Since the Great Tree was burned down, neither side did anything. The Mutos met fierce resistance once they crossed over the Texas-Mexican border line. The Kaiju Royal Army was hit with a massive blow. Not only did they lose their smartest species, but the only one that has natural healing abilities. Now any other species can heal, but it takes them considerably longer due to their massive amounts of radiation. Since the Divine Moths have significantly less radiation, they are able to heal faster and heal others. Mothra and Battra are the only survivors of their race. The Mutos left no survivors and take no prisoners.

Mothra currently is hiding deep in a cave near the front line. She doesn't know what happened to her kind but she feels nothing but sadness. Her wings and antennae droop. She looks at the moon and wonders what to do next. It's been 3 weeks since her tree burned down. She stands up, walks to the entrance of the cave, and lifts off. She needs to know if anything is left.

Godzilla and his squad barely managed to make it back to base By the time that he reported the news to his father, the line had already been formed. He was sent back to his room to study. Although he admires his father's wishes, he wants to be in the military. He wants to fight alongside his fellow kaiju, but since he is the last male Gojira, he needs to be protected. It really is unfair.

Mothra spots the smoke from a hundred miles away. Her huge eyes are easily stung by it. Soon she spots what's left. The trunk of the tree is burned away. A large black area surrounds it. A massive column of smoke billows into the night sky. She sets down and instantly the hot coals burn her legs.

"I knew you would return."

Mothra does a complete 180 to see Battra sitting in the darkness. His large red eyes and red wings are the only thing that she can see. His tail pinchers clack.

"Before you ask, no one else survived. I made sure of it."

Mothra's heart sinks. She couldn't believe it. Her own flesh and blood betrayed her race.

"How…..could you? WE'RE YOUR OWN KIND! YOU TRULY A MONSTER!"

Battra walks out of the darkness. Mothra's antenna shoot straight up when she is mad. Her wings also turn red or orange. Battra clacks his pincher and looks towards her.

"I did what was needed. Your kind were going to get snuffed out anyway. You see Mothra, I have plans. I dream of a world where both Kaiju and Muto are hand in hand. Where both sides work towards a common goal under a single crown. And I am wearing it. I am the only person who has any brains and skills that are able to do so. In order to get there, I need the trust of the Mutos and since I was cast out, there was no better target. After I have Dagon's head on a stick, I will kill the Prime and take my place as Emperor of Earth!"

He raises one of his forearms and spreads his wings. A sinister grin sprawls across his face. Mothra is scared. Scared that her brother has been twisted into this...thing. He clacks his pincher and looks at her again.

"Then, we..shall..have..peace," Battra lowers his wings. Mothra is in awe of this guy. She always knew he wasn't the nicest person, but she always had hope he would turn out good. But this, this is beyond evil. He has gone mad. She turns to look at him. Her antenna droop a little bit.

"You really are evil Battra. What do you think mom would say, huh? DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU!"

"She wouldn't say anything. She always knew who I would become. If she really cared about me should would have ended my life before it began. But she didn't. She put the species before her. After all, I am the first male in over a millennia," Battra's wings shake a little bit. They always shake when he is serious about something. Mothra turns to leave. She is done with him.

"I really do hope you know what your doing Battra. Your going to be the death to all of us," Mothra jumps into the air and flies off. Battra looks at her as she is leaving.

"Just wait, my little moth queen. Soon I will be running the show."

Although barbaric, the Kaiju Royal Court and the Muto Supremacy both function the same. If you challenge the leader to a dual to see who rules, and you win, you now rule the entire kingdom. In the early days of the Kaiju Court, the king would change every other day. But once the Gojira's took the throne, they never left. The Muto court is the same but when a Muto Prime shows up, they almost always win. Battra's plan is to let the Mutos win the war. And when the Prime is busy gloating and showing off, he is going to kill him and take both thrones. It is the coup of the century.

Meanwhile, in the Muto Throne room…

"Supreme leader, our progress has slowed. What do we do next?"

The Muto Prime scratches his head.

"Pull every able bodied Muto from all lands to this point. I will NOT LET A BUNCH OF SMELLY LIZARDS HOLD ME BACK!" The Prime slams one of his huge forearms into the ground. The whole room shakes. The messenger Muto backs up a bit.

"I, I will do so sir, right away sir." the messenger leaves.

"Battra, come forth."

Battra flies up to the Prime."Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Once my army arrives, we will send everyone at once. A couple dozen Kaiju is no match for a million Mutos. And after we squash their defences, we will march right into their throne room and kill Dagon ourselves. And then...I...will rule all of the world."

"Yes you will…...then and only then will there be peace," Battra gins.

The Prime gets up from his seat. He begins to pace the room.

"Battra, these are changing times. We are at the doorstep of victory. I don't know what will happen after, but I do hope we remain on the same side. You are a huge asset to me, and even after this destructive conflict ends, you will remain one. I have plans."

Battra is dumbfounded. He underestimated the Prime's intelligence. He speaks.

"What kind of plans?"

"Well for one, all kaiju must be destroyed. With them there won't be peace. I am debating on whether you will be the only one I spare, but that Godzilla kid, he shows great promise. He is strong and very smart. I don't want to kill him, but if he won't join me, he must die. Also, that sister of yours, Mothra. She would also be a great asset. I have seen her fight. She is just like her mother. With her, Godzilla and you on my side, we will be unstoppable."

"Mothra doesn't believe we are a worthy cause. She hates me and you. She would rather die than join us."

"Then it is settled. Go find her. Eliminate her and bring back her corpse. I will not let her live if she will do nothing but bring us trouble. And find that Godzilla kid. Tell him that I will make him a high ranking leader. He has much of my respect. And if he won't budge, destroy him too."

Battra is hesitant to kill his sister. Although they are different sides of the same coin, he still cares for her. Plus he doesn't even know where she is.

"I don't know where she is, I don't even know where to look."

"She is in the Royal Palace. Infiltrate it. Find her and kill her. If you won't do it, I will."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Battra turns and leaves the room. He takes flight to the palace.

The Prime watches him leave. He motions to two Mutos hiding in the darkness.

"Kill him."

And the plot thickens! The Prime always knew his intentions. The next two chapters are going to be another major climax in the story, so be prepared! This chapter was my favorite to write so far and I can't wait to get started on the next two. See y'all next week!


	8. Chapter 8: Final Conquest: Part 1

Chapter 8-Final Conquest Part 1

This is part 1 to the 3 part Final Conquest story arc.

Battra was caught off guard by the two Muto warriors. His large eyes and excellent hearing made it very easy to find them. Taking them out was relatively easy. Two well placed slices of his forearms cut both of them in half. The Mutos were more shocked than Battra was. Battra didn't know how to respond to this betrayal. He didn't trust the Prime that much but he still had some respect for him. But he would use this betrayal to his advantage. After all, the men he commands trust his orders more than the Prime's. After the two corpses hit the ground, he decapitated them and clutched them in his arms. He would fly back to his camp and show them the betrayal that the Prime has made. Battra's rise to power was almost like clockwork.

Battra sets down in the middle of the camp. His large black wings take up much of the available space in the courtyard. All the Mutos in the camp turn around and look towards their leader. Battra climbs to a small hill to stand on. He drops the two Muto heads on the ground. Everyone falls silent. Battra begins to speak.

"A terrible act has befallen us all. Today, two assassins were sent to eliminate me. They failed."

A gasp goes through the crowd. Battra silences them with one of his forearms.

"They were sent by your very own supreme leader, the Muto Prime."

Murmurs of anger ripple through the crowd. Some gasp, some stay silent.

"But this attack on my life is not only a betrayal towards me, but to all Muto kind. When I joined your cause, we gained more territory in less time than ever before. We toppled the unstoppable defenses of the South, and pushed all the way to here in less than a couple of weeks. This betrayal, however poorly executed, was meant to cripple the Prime's own forces, and halt our assault. This is treason of the highest order."

Many Mutos now are visibly angry. Many of them are shouting in anger. Battra silences them again.

"We shall not let a traitor lead us anymore! He might be allying himself with Dagon as we speak. We need to act. There are around 6,000 Mutos in this camp alone. We have enough men to storm the throne room and eliminate this traitor. There is no better time than now. Get ready, my soldiers, because tonight, after we defeat the Prime, we will begin...The Final Conquest!" Battra shouts to the sky as he holds one of his forearms in the air. His wings are outstretched behind him.

All the Mutos shout in support and in anger. They want blood, and they will get it. Battra takes flight and all the Mutos that can fly take off with him. The rest run after them. Battra has done the impossible, usurped the most powerful being by sheer force of words.

Three days of long traveling later…

Battra's forces arrive in the Andes and regroup behind a nearby mountain. The entrance to the underground fortress is shielded by two massive doorways and surrounded by two guards. Battra sends one of his messengers to open the doors. No-one suspects anything. All is going to plan. After a few tense seconds, the doors open. Then, with two elegant slices, the two guards are killed. The rest of the Mutos charge the door. Battra is leading them on the wing.

There was little resistance. The couple dozen or so guards that were in station were quickly trampled and stomped to death by the wave of attackers. By the time the Prime is warned of the assault, the last remaining guards were killed. The huge doors to the throne room were blown apart. And now 60 Mutos and Battra stand before the Prime. The Muto Prime speaks.

"I see you survived your assassination attempt, Battra. How shocking. Oh well, it doesn't matter. You will be dead shortly by my hands anyway," The Prime looks at the other Mutos.

"And you brought my best men, what did you tell them to make them betray me? Your attempt will be futile. You are mere mortals compared to me." Battra steps forward.

"In order to preserve the campaign against the Kaiju, and to ensure the stability and longevity of the Muto Supremacy, I charge you with high treason and have come to arrest you. Your rule is over, Prime. Stand down, or you will be forced to." Battra flairs his wings. His pinchers clack with anger.

"So you have chosen...death. So be it."

A deafening roar filled the room as the Prime slams his massive forearms onto the ground. The Mutos do the same and charge him. Battra takes flight and screeches at him. The two sides collide in a spray of blood. Several Mutos are instantly crushed to death under the Prime's massive frontal legs. Another one is bitten out of the sky and torn apart. The Muto's attacks can't penetrate the Prime's thick armor. Within seconds, 10 Mutos are dead. Most of them lay in pieces across the floor. Battra makes diving attacks and slices deep into the Prime's back and shoulder area. More Mutos pour in from the entrance to help Battra's cause.

10 minutes in, and almost 100 Mutos are dead. The rest are holding back the Mutos that are still loyal to the Prime outside. The Prime is busy with one tough six-legged Muto when Battra sees an opportunity. He dives down and jumps on the Prime's back. He opens his pinchers as wide as they can and clamp them down on the Primes's neck. He roars in pain as blood shoots everywhere. The Prime slings his head around and throws Battra off into a wall. He slides down and is stunned. The Prime tears apart the other Muto and charges Battra. Battra jolts to the side to avoid a ground smash. He slides under the Prime and slices his belly with all six of his legs. Blood spurts all over Battra and the ground. The Prime's internal organs spill out onto the ground. He collapses. Battra climbs on top of him and uses his sharp front legs to penetrate deep into the Prime's back. The Prime roars in agony as he begins to die. The other Mutos run towards him but Battra stops is his fight. He gets close to the Prime's bloody face. His ragged breathing signifies that death is near. The Prime speaks in a scraggy tone.

"You always were a slimy one. You will do nothing but cause our destruction. Just wait Battra, soon, a new Alpha will arrive. One who will destroy you. And he won't fail to do so."

"It's a shame you won't live to see that happen. I have taken your place. You are finished."

Battra clamps his pinchers around the Primes head and crushes the Prime's neck. His disconnected head drops to the ground. The life in his eyes fade. The last Muto Prime is no more. Battra looks towards his men. They all stare at him for a second and then bow to him. Battra walks to the throne with his wings hanging behind him like a cape. His red eyes glow intensely. He sits down on the rocky throne and glances towards his commander.

"Commander, tell the rest of the Mutos that I am now their Supreme Leader. Execute any who are now loyal to me. After you are finished send every able bodied soldier to cross the line. This war will end tonight. And soon, I will rule all of Kaiju-kind."

"As you wish, supreme leader." He bows and walks out with the rest of the Mutos. Outside the Mutos are chanting a phrase that will soon be heard throughout the world.

"All hail Battra."

Hello again. It's only been three days since I last posted but I wanted to write this chapter so bad. I love this Battra story arc and I hope y'all do to. Although Battra now rivals Dagon in terms of power, someone bigger is coming…stay tuned...


	9. Chapter 9: Final Conquest: Part 2

Chapter 9-Final Conquest:Part 2

This is part 2 to the Final Conquest story arc. To get caught up read the previous chapter. If you are caught up then proceed.

The war was going terribly for the Kaiju.

They did not expect almost 10 million Mutos to cross the line. Although the Prime ordered all 60 million Mutos on Earth to arrive, only around 10 million showed up. Many of them decided to stay in case the attack fails somehow. But one thing is sure, the Kaiju were outnumbered 3 to 1. Dagon watched his men get torn apart. Battle after battle, they ended in a full scale retreat. The Kaiju lost all of their land in Mexico and Texas. Currently the line is held where Texas touches Oklahoma. The Kaiju Royal Palace lies in Florida, but not for long. A small force of Mutos flew deep into Florida to scout for any kaiju. They didn't find any, until they saw it. The Royal Palace is a massive limestone pyramid. Connected to it is dozens of massive stone and wood rectangular structures. Surrounding the entire structure are massive stone statues of Dagon and other Gojiras. The size of the building is beyond comprehension. When the sun sets, it lines up perfectly with two large crescent shaped spikes on the roof of the pyramid. It's almost as if the palace is holding up the sun. almost immediately dozens of Rodos showed up to combat the Mutos. No Muto can know where the palace lies. Although the battle was short, one Muto managed to get away. He received a huge cut across his back and one of his wings are torn, but he got away. Battra awaits his arrival at a command post in Cuba.

"Greetings, may I ask, where is the rest of your squad?" Battra inquires. The Muto struggles to stand.

"They...they were killed supreme leader. I was the only survivor."

"I see, did you find anything?"

"Yes, more than you can imagine. We didn't just find kaiju, we found...It." The Muto is struggling to speak, he collapses. Battra is getting irritated. He shouts at the Muto.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND? TELL ME...NOW!" Battra clacks his pinchers.

"The palace, we found their capital...we...found...it…" The Muto slumps over. His life is over. Battra looks at the Muto with empathy. He closes its eyes with his front legs. He calls over one of his commanders.

"Once the front line is secured, and the men have rested, take your division and two others to Florida. You will land on the Keys and push north. I will send three other divisions to the panhandle and push south. We will meet at their capital and flush them out. If Dagon is there, along with his family, they must be destroyed. If this assault is successful, their army will be crippled and they will beg for surrender," Battra's wings flare out.

"Yes, supreme leader. I will inform you once my men are situated. Just give the order and the attack will begin," the Muto commander takes flight and leaves. Battra looks out across the Caribbean sea. He begins to mumble to himself.

"Soon, I will rule this world. If only mom were here to see me," Battra doesn't want to admit it, but he regrets burning down the tree. He regrets letting the Muto Prime kill his mom, but most of all, he regrets getting here. All he wants is to control the world and feel needed somewhere.

Currently, Mothra is simply being protected by Dagon. Since her and her brother are the last Divine Moths in the world, Mothra's life is equal to that of Godzilla's. Both of whom are guarded by dozens of guards around the clock in the royal palace. Mothra spends her day helping the wounded and studying. She has already read a decent chunk of the library. She is looking out the window she has in her room at the stars. But one of them catches her eye, it appeared just recently, and every night it gets bigger and bigger. It also moves. But every time she looks at it, a cold feeling fills her body. Her wings and antennae shiver. She glances away from the star. It's probably just a comet. Someone knocks on her door.

"Come in."

An Anguiri guard enters her room. He kneels before her.

"Rise, Anguirus, what do you need?"

Anguirus is one of her guards. He rises up and begins to speak.

"Mothra, a small force of Mutos have flown near the palace. One of them managed to escape. Dagon has ordered that you are to be put in the basement until further notice. You will be safe there," said Anguirus.

Mothra looks around her room, she will miss the ability to look outside. She stands up and walks to the door.

"Ok then, show me where it is."

"Right away ma'am."

The two leave the room and walk down the hall. The stairwell to the basement is cold limestone. The only lighting is with torches. Upon reaching the bottom floor Mothra finds out she isn't the only one in here. In the far corner of the main room is Godzilla. He is carving a picture of the sunset into a small rock. He looks up at Mothra. Anguirus turns to Godzilla.

"Your majesty, in order to ensure the survival of both your races, Mothra has been placed here with you. She is the Queen of the Moths so give her some respect. I have other matters to attend to so I will now depart," Anguirus turns to Mothra now.

"Farewell your majesty, if you need anyone just ask. Dinner will be ready in about an hour," Anguirus leaves the room and closes the door. An awkward silence fills the room. Both kaiju are just staring at each other. Godzilla drops his rock down and stands up. He is three times Mothra's height. He walks over to her. She looks up at him.

"So you are the moth queen, cool. Well I think I should show you around since you are new here," Godzilla walks towards another part of the basement.

"The basement is shaped like an addition sign. One branch is for storage of cargo, one is a room to sleep and study in, another is a sleep and study room, the last branch is an entrance to the secret tunnels beneath the palace. Some are dead ends, but some lead to a nearby river," Mothra has yet to say a word. Godzilla looks at her.

"I'm so sorry but what is your name again? I forgot to ask,"

"Mothra, Queen of the Moths. I am going to go to sleep so goodnight Godzilla," Mothra walks around him towards one room. Godzilla looks at her,

"That's my room," Godzilla sneers,

Mothra turns around and walks to the other room embarrassed. Godzilla chuckles to himself and walks back to his room. Both fall asleep shortly. This war is exhausting to everyone involved.

Battra's forces have arrived in Florida. Battra is looking out across the land. Soon, many of these trees will be trampled by the feet of thousands of Mutos. Moments later, a messenger Muto lands next to him.

"Here is a message from Commander Dex. He says that his forces are ready to attack and that he is waiting for your signal."

Battra folds his middle arms. He looks at the messenger.

"Tell him to begin the assault."

The messenger Muto bows and takes off. Battra turns to his men and begins to speak.

"Attention everyone, the time for victory has come. With this attack, we will cause not only the destruction of the Kaiju Monarchy, but the entire collapse of their army. With this victory, we will win, and we will rule over all of creation. Go forth! Claim your victory! Show no mercy."

At once the entire army of Mutos charge south. The others fly south. Battra stands atop a nearby rock. He opens his wings and takes flight. His dream is just within his grasp. It won't be long before the sun sets on the Kaiju Monarchy.

Hello again! So the two finally meet. And Anguirus enters the scene too! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short because I didn't have much planned for it. And the reason why there are two chapters this week is because I am feeling really inspired to write this story arc. The next part will be really long because lots of stuff happen, and that "star" is getting bigger, what could it be? Also what do y'all think of Battra's character arc? Anyway enough rambling. See y'all soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Conquest: Part 3

Chapter 10-Final Conquest: Part 3

This is the last part of the Final Conquest story arc. I suggest you read the other two parts before this one to refresh your memory and to get caught up. If you are ready, then continue. I hope y'all are enjoying my story so far because I have put around 30 hours or so into it so far.

The star was bigger. In fact, it wasn't a star, but a colossal asteroid that is heading straight for Earth. In the short span that it appeared in the sky, it got larger and larger. Now, it is a huge white splotch in the sky. Battra and his men, along with the Kaiju, have noticed this light in the sky. The thing is, no-one knows what it is. The concept of asteroids was not a thing. To them it was just a super bright star. Little do they know what's going to come. Battra and his forces have spotted the royal palace. The sight of it is glorious. Once the palace was in sight Battra called his forces to lay low in the nearby jungles. They were not going to attack immediately. They wanted Commander Dex's forces to arrive before the signal to attack was given. After about a day or so of waiting, a messenger Muto flutters down to Battra. He bows.

"Supreme leader, Commander Dex's forces are in position. They encountered no resistance along the way here. Do we begin the assault?" the messenger inquires. Battra clacks his pinchers while he thinks.

This is the last time he will be able to stop this attack. He can prevent the deaths of thousands of Kaiju and Muto alike. He can stop this war and maybe join back with the Kaiju. But he craves power. His sole purpose is to destroy the Kaiju and rule the world. He gives his response.

"Tell him to attack immediately. Crush anyone who stands in our way." Battra clacks his pinchers again. The Muto bows again and leaves. Battra turns to speak.

"Attention, my brothers. Today, is a historic day. It is the day where we claim what is ours! And tonight, we will dine in their palace! Go my men! Destroy them...destroy them all."

Almost in unison, every Muto charges through the jungle. Trampling trees and smashing rocks in their path. Hundreds of flying Mutos slice through the sky. Within moments, Commander Dex's forces rise into the sky. The sky is black with Mutos. Their large wings and screeches are heard from miles away. The stomps and roars of the other Mutos can be felt from miles away as well. Within moments, the siege begins. There is no turning back now.

Two miles away, inside the royal palace.

A Rodo watches from his post. He scans the jungle looking for any sign of Muto or Kaiju. He begins to doze off. But a loud screech jars him awake. The sheer sound of it echoes throughout the area. He looks towards the sound and he sees it. The most horrifying thing any Kaiju can see. Thousands. Literally thousands of Mutos are flying towards the palace. He looks down and sees thousands of Mutos charging towards the palace. He is stunned. His commander screeches for the other Rodos to get up and counter them. For Rodan, this is going to be a long fight. Rodan walks to the edge of the building and takes off. His large red wings leave a trail of embers behind him. Within just a couple seconds, thousands of Rodos take flight. Thousands of other troops pour from the castle walls. Thousands of Anguiri, Gojiras, and dozens of other kinds of kaiju all charge out to meet the Mutos. The sounds of their footsteps hammering into the Earth can be heard for miles around. And exactly two minutes since Battra gave the order to attack, it begins. The Rodos make contact with the flying Mutos, and the ground forces collide into each other. All the while the asteroid is coming closer. It will strike in just a handful of minutes.

The blue atomic breath beams slice across the battlefield. One by one, Mutos are cut down like grass, but many more replace them. Rodos and flying Mutos are dropping like flies. The contact of the Anguiri's spiky tail on Muto flesh echo across the battle. The Kaiju are holding the Mutos back. Both sides can't gain any land. Although the Kaiju are outnumbered, they are more powerful and can take more hits than a Muto. One fully grown Gojira can take on two or three Mutos at once. Rodan is dodging and weaving through the mass of Mutos for one thing, Battra. Since Rodan is by far the best Rodo in terms of combat, he was tasked with finding and eliminating Battra. But what Rodan doesn't know, is that Battra hasn't left his command base yet. He is watching the battle from afar to make sure it is going well. As for Commander Dex, he is plowing through Kaiju like it is nothing. His six legs make him way faster than his Muto brothers and sisters.

Meanwhile, back in the palace itself.

The very few kaiju that are inside the palace still are tasked with one thing: Don't let any Mutos inside. Mothra and Godzilla are still in the basement. They have no idea as to what kind of madness is happening outside. Both of them are just sitting down on the ground talking to each other about what could be happening when Anguirus bursts into the room.

"MOTHRA! GODZILLA! THE MUTOS HAVE ATTACKED! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Godzilla and Mothra both jump up and bolt for the door to the underground tunnels. Mothra says goodbye to Anguirus and runs into the doorway. Godzilla closes it after her. The tunnels are dark, damp, and have a dank atmosphere to them. Godzilla has memorized which tunnel leads where. After a couple frantic minutes of the two of them running around in the dark, Godzilla finds the exit. A large rock covers the exit of the tunnel. Godzilla grabs the rock and rolls it over and the harsh light of the sun hits them in the face. The sounds of the battle ring in their ears. The river that is connected to the exit runs all the way to the ocean. If they follow it, they will reach the Atlantic by nightfall and they can escape north to friendly territory. Godzilla walks slowly. Mothra jumps on his back so she can rest her legs. Unlike Godzilla, she can't walk for very long. She is made to fly.

"Where are we going, hopefully away from the Mutos," Mothra chirps.

"I don't know where to go. My dad never showed me where to go. He was so confident that the Mutos won't attack our home." Godzilla groans.

Mothra looks to the sky and sees the asteroid in the sky. It is massive. Although it hasn't entered the atmosphere yet, it is getting close. In less than 20 minutes it will begin to heat. It won't be long before it enters Earth. Mothra ask Godzilla about the asteroid.

"I don't know what it is, but whatever it is we shouldn't worry about it. We need to find somewhere to hide so we don't get caught and killed."

The two of them follow the river slowly. It won't be long before the asteroid does impact.

The Mutos have made a breakthrough. After one massive push on Battra's side, they break through the defensive line. More Mutos continue to pour from the surrounding jungle. Battra takes flight to join his men. He gets into the air and scans the ground. He is looking for someone. Aha! There he is. Dagon and his mate are on the field. Both of them choke slam a Muto. Battra sees the perfect opportunity and dives down. One thing he has learned while being a Kaiju general is that the Gojira's main weakness is the neck area behind their head. If you can slice a deep enough cut into the soft tissue there, you can internally decapitate them. And with help from the Mutos, he was able to perfect his technique. Battra tucks his wings in and dives down. His target, Dagon's mate, Maregon. He puts his front legs in attack position and locks on to her neck. Just as she turns around to punch a Muto, he slices, and he slices deep. He looks back and sees one of her main dorsal plates come clean off. Blood spills everywhere. Maregon stops and gasps for breath. Dagon stomps on a Mutos head and turns to look at his mate. She is bug eyed. Blood is pouring down her back as her neck and spinal cord is sliced apart. She drops down onto the ground.

"Maregon? MAREGON! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS?" Dagon is holding his mate in his arms. He looks down at her. She looks at him one final time. She is gone. Dagon slumps over and begins to fill with anger. He knows who did this.

"BATTRA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Dagon scans the sky for the black moth.

He spots him. His red, black and yellow wings shine in the sun. Dagon begins to charge up his atomic breath. Battra spots him and comes in for another dive. He is diving head on towards him. Just as Dagon is about to fire, Commander Dex slams into him. Dagon fires his breath and it burns the ground. He turns around and Dex barely misses the blue beam. He raises his two front legs and brings them down hard on Dagon's chest. Dagon grabs him but then feels a deep slash on his back. Two of his plates are cut clean off. Battra screeches and soars right past him. He banks around and comes in for another run. Dex roars right into Dagon's face, but then roars again in anger. Using all his strength, he punches clean through Dex's soft underbelly. Dex spurts blood out of his mouth and collapses onto the ground. Dagon pulls out his fist just as Battra comes around. Dagon grabs the moth and slams him onto the ground. Battra screeches and shoves his head forward.

For those of you who don't know, Battra has a large spike right in the middle of his head.

Dagon grabs the spike and snaps it. Battra screeches in pain. He raises his front legs and slices down. Two deep cuts are left in Dagon's face. Dagon roars and raises Battra's spike. Just before he can stab him, Commander Dex uses one of Dagon's severed dorsal plates as a dagger. It pierces right through his torso. Dagon gasps and drops Battra's spike. Dagon clutches his chest, looks at Battra with his cold, red eyes, and collapses onto the ground. Dagon dies right next to his mate. Battra gets back up and sees Dex drop down too. Battra rushes over to his side.

"Dex, you saved me life. Let me save yours."

Battra wraps his wings around Dex's body and begins to send healing aura into him. Within seconds, Dex's gaping hole in his chest is healed. Dex takes a deep breath of air.

"Thank you, Battra, I am forever in your debt," Commander Dex sits up to face Battra.

Battra grabs is broken horn and heals it back onto his body. After dusting himself off he looks around the battlefield. The Kaiju are all but finished. Their king is dead. And their palace is burning. It won't be long before they surrender. But one thing is still there, the asteroid. This time, it is entering the atmosphere. The roar of it being burned fills the air. Everyone stops fighting to stare at it.

The asteroid is absolutely massive. It is the size of the entire state of Rhode Island. The orange and red glow of it brighten the sky. It begins to break apart into smaller pieces. Battra senses something, he senses someone of extraordinary power. He feels, a deep and unexplainable fear. Within seconds, Battra jumps into the air.

"RUN! RUN ALL OF YOU! THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL US! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Battra soars far into the air.

Almost immediately, both sides look at the fleeing moth and run away too. Both sides run the same direction...north. But it is too late. Seconds after Battra gives the order to run, it makes contact in the Gulf of Mexico.

At first, a blinding white light pierces the sky. All sound is muffled. Then, as if the world is ringing like a bell, the ground warps and begins to ripple. Cracks as wide as whole cities open up in the soft ground. Sinkholes and pits of death open up and swallow whole squads of kaiju and entire miles of land. Then, the heat. The heat of 10,000 suns bake and cook everything. Flesh begins to boil as the fleeing kaiju run away from the blast. Even the dinosaurs that ran with the kaiju couldn't keep up. After about 30 seconds of everything being blinding, baking and being consumed by the Earth, the world calms down. Although the earthquakes are still going on, another event is about to take place. Everyone stops running and looks back. All they see is a blue wall. A wall of water. A wall that is a mile and a half in height. And it is coming right for them.

Godzilla and Mothra both looked back and saw this entire event. The second the asteroid hit they bolted underground. Mothra soars deep into a sinkhole that opened up. Godzilla is right on her heels. The sounds of boulders and rocks crashing down makes communication impossible, and within moments the two get separated. Mothra sails into a larger cave. She dodges and weaves through falling rock but one hits her right in the face. She slams into the ground. She starts to get back up but a boulder the size of a building drops right on her right wing. She is trapped. She screams into the darkness as the entrance to the cave is sealed shut. Godzilla manages to get into a more stable cave but he gets sealed in. They have been swallowed by the Earth.

The tsunami slams into Cuba and Florida at almost the speed of sound. It flattens everything in its path. And once it hits the royal palace, the entire building is crushed to dust. Almost every Muto and Kaiju on that battlefield drowned. The impact of the asteroid released unparalleled amounts of ash and volcanic material into the air. Within hours, the sky of the world is black. The sun can't reach the surface on two thirds of the globe. Battra managed to fly and watch the whole event from the sky. Rodan did the same. Anguirus got swept into the tsunami but managed to survive without a scratch. Commander Dex also managed to survive. He got swept into the tsunami too. He was thrown around and he slammed into rocks, trees, even bodies, until he finally clung onto a tree. It snapped but he floated on it until the tsunami stopped moving. The impact zone is barren of all life. A cone of rock almost 60 miles in diameter forms a bowl that stops all water from returning into the area. But lying in the center of the impact zone, is a rocky sphere. A matte black, perfect sphere made of stone.

Three days after impact.

Battra lands in the bowl. He spotted this sphere from the air. It doesn't look natural. The sphere is just resting on a flattened area of land. Ash and dust still fills the air. A sort of humming is coming from the rock. Battra walks up to it and touches it with on of his middle arms. It is cold. Ice cold. But right after he removes his arm the area where he touched it cracks. Battra jumps. He is frightened beyond his wildest dreams. He jolts behind a nearby rock and watches from behind it. The spidery cracks criss-cross the sphere until it shatters into dust. Inside the sphere is a golden ball of flesh. Battra ducks behind the rock. The flesh begins to move, and two large golden wings spring out. Two spiked tails shoot out. Two massive legs stand the entire figure up, and lastly three heads rise into the air. Each of them sporting a huge set of spikes and teeth as sharp as razors. All three heads open their eyes. A fiery crimson pierces the air. The being takes its first breath of air and looks around. All three heads scanning the area. The middle one opens its mouth to speak.

"It is foolish to hide from me, creature. It is wise that you reveal yourself,"

Battra's wings are trembling. He walks from behind the rock to face the being. He is almost 5 times as tall as him. The massive golden wings are almost double his wingspan. And his three massive heads can easily swallow him whole. Battra trembles as he speaks to this foreign object.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?"

The being closes its three pairs of eyes. The middle head opens them and speaks. It's icy breath shakes Battra to the bone. The creature rattles its tails.

"We are Ghidorah, The Consumer of Worlds."

And thus concludes the second major story arc. Ghidorah's arrival is going to really shake up the game here. Let me know how I did with Ghidorah's entrance. Poor Battra, he just got the title as Emperor too. If I can, I will post another chapter soon. Until then, I will see y'all soon.


	11. Chapter 11-Ashes

Chapter 11-Ashes

Darkness fell upon the Earth.

Only a few days after the asteroid impact, the Earth's sky was blacked out. Most of the Caribbean was buried under lava and ash, and the climate rose temporarily, then fell drastically. Animals began to starve. Within months, 50% of all creatures, plant and animals, either died or went extinct. As for the surviving Mutos and Kaiju, their situation was far worse. Because of the asteroid impact's shockwave and massive Earthquakes, the radiation levels plummeted. Mutos and Kaiju began to starve. 96% of all Mutos were wiped out. And almost 88% of the remaining kaiju starved. This led to many species either becoming endangered or extinct. For Godzilla, he was the last of his kind. Ghidorah on the other hand was thrilled to have no-one to challenge his new rule. Battra ordered the remaining Mutos to come to the impact zone. Out of the millions in the world, only 1,000 Mutos showed up. Battra was devastated. He had no-one to rule. He had just achieved his life goal, and it was taken from him in less than an hour. He was Emperor for less than 24 hours. Currently Battra is still talking to Ghidorah.

"So...Battra, as you call yourself, what is your place in this world?" the middle head sneers.

"I am the Emperor of Earth. I defeated both Alpha males and took over both of their regimes. And I suggest you follow my orders or you will succumb to the same fate."

"Emperor? Emperor of what?" the right head spits mockingly. "Emperor of this smoldering crater? Who do you rule? Us? We rule ourselves. If you really are emperor, I suggest you give that terminology to me. After all, we are the alpha now."

Battra flairs his wings. He gets ready to jump onto Ghidorah to attack him, but something tells him to stop and think. He lowers his wings. He somehow knows Ghidorah is more powerful than he is.

_If I attack him, I will surely die. As much as I want to, he has a point. I have no army, no kingdom, no nothing._

Battra looks into Ghidorah's three sets of eyes. The red of them burrows deep into his soul. A deep coldness fills him.

"Resistance is futile Battra. I am your master now."

"Yes...I agree with you. Take the throne, Ghidorah, I don't want to fight you."

Ghidorah's three heads smile. This moth does have some logic in him. Battra lowers himself to the ground. He bows. Ghidorah's tails rattle. The middle head turns to Battra to speak.

"It is settled then, I am the emperor now. But, I want a change. I don't like the way emperor sounds. How about...king. King...Ghidorah." Battra looks down at the ground. Tears welling in his eyes. His entire life had just been stolen from him. A sound jolts Battra away from his sorrows to something coming from the right. It's Commander Dex. He's limping towards them. Deep cuts and scratches cover his body. King Ghidorah turns towards this strange six legged creature.

"Battra! You survived! What happened? All I saw was white and then a blue wall of water and then...black. Now I am here."

"Dex, I am not your ruler anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" Dex tilts his head in confusion.

"Ghidorah, meet my top military commander, Dex."

"Greetings, Ghidorah, I haven't seen one of your kind before."

"Of course you haven't. We just arrived. And before you continue, we are your new ruler. You will address us as King Ghidorah from now on."

Commander Dex looks towards Battra. Battra is sulking. His eyes glued to the rocky ground. Ghidorah flairs his wings and all three sets of eyes fall on Battra.

"I see. But I am not going to let you take over the throne by force! You have no idea who you are.." Commander Dex stops talking.

King Ghidorah rises over Dex. A glowing golden glow crawls up from his stomach into his three necks. Before Dex can even comprehend what is going to happen, three golden beams of energy shoot from Ghidorah's heads. All three beams hit him in the chest. Dex is launched into the air and smashes through a nearby rock. Dex groans in pain.

"NOOO! STOP GHIDORAH STOP!" Battra jumps up and strikes Ghidorah. A deep slash is cut across his left head. It squeals in pain. The middle one grabs him by the wing and throws him into another rock.

"You dare challenge me?" Another round of gravity beams strike Dex. Dex yells in agony. Battra stands up and faces Ghidorah. He won't let this alien take his place.

"Yes. I didn't get this far just for someone else to take all my work." Battra clacks his pinchers. Ghidorah's middle head grins. The other two stare at Battra.

"So be it. You shall die then. I have no room for beings like you in this world."

Battra jumps into the air and comes in for a dive. Ghidorah doesn't even take off. Ghidorah dodges Battra's attack and grabs him by each wing. The left and right heads pulls them open. The middle head charges up and fires a gravity beam right into Battra's chest. The blast sends him flying. He smacks onto the ground. Ghidorah walks forward.

Battra lies in agony. This being will kill him. Battra gets up onto his feet and faces Ghidorah. But instead of fighting him, he takes off and flies away. King Ghidorah looks towards Battra as he flees. Their gaze then shifts to Commander Dex walking towards him.

"Ghidorah, forgive me. You have my eternal service now. I pledge myself to you, King Ghidorah," Dex bows to the new king. Ghidorah smiles at him.

"Rise, commander. Your service will come in use. Your first mission is to find any and all surviving Mutos. Bring them to me. This world is now mine."

"Yes...my lord," Commander Dex rises and walks off.

A new age is upon us. The Age of Darkness.

Notes: hey guys, hope y'all have been enjoying the story. Also sorry if this chapter is kinda short I didn't really know what to do with this chapter but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyways. The next couple of chapters are really going to be focused on Godzilla and Mothra because I feel I haven't done them justice. Especially Godzilla. As for Battra, well, his story is kinda at a point where I can't continue it yet without some more story development. Anyways, I will see you guys next week.


	12. Chapter 12: The Duo

Chapter 12- The Duo

Getting out of that cave was not easy.

For one, Godzilla had to dig his way through hundreds of tons of rock to get towards Mothra. She was trapped under a boulder. It laid across one of her wings. She cried out for help in the dark until Godzilla heard her and found her. It took Godzilla around 10 minutes of lifting and shifting to free her. After freeing her, the two had to escape before they ran out of air.

"How are we going to get out? And even when we get out my wing is damaged so I can't fly."

Godzilla grabs her and puts her on his back. He then gets on all fours and begins to dig upwards.

"This is how, we dig. Just hold on Mothra, I got this."

Godzilla began to dig with his arms. All Mothra could do to prevent rock and dust from hitting her was to hide behind Godzilla's head. After what seemed like hours, Godzilla broke through the dirt and reached the surface. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

For one, the sky was black. Pitch black. There was no sunlight. Ash and dust was floating in the air. All the trees and rocks and features around them were gone. The grass was ripped up and revealed a brown muddy layer. The air was also very warm. Mothra and Godzilla's eyes began to burn from the dust in the air. Mothra climbed down off of Godzilla's back and onto the ground. Her legs got stuck in the mud easily. Godzilla pulled her out and held her like a cat in his arms.

"No, you shouldn't be walking around. Sit here and help me look for refuge."

Mothra sighed and looked around. Godzilla eventually spotted what seemed like a small opening into the ground a couple hundred meters from them. He slowly jogged over towards the opening and jumped inside. It was large and spacious and had room for both of them. Godzilla set Mothra down and felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He looks down at it and sees a huge gash.

"AHH! FUCK! Ah...eh. My arm's cut," Godzilla growls as he slumps against a wall.

Mothra spots him and rushes over. Godzilla is clutching his arm and blood pours out of him. Mothra looks towards the entrance to the cave and sees blood. She then climbs up on his body and grabs his arm with her front legs. She wraps her wings around his arm and pushes healing aura into it. Godzilla watches her do this, and is intrigued. He feels the pain go away and feels new flesh being made. He looks down at Mothra. She looks up at him. The two stare into each others eyes. Godzilla feels...calm. Every since he has been around Mothra all he felt was calm energy. Mothra feels...relaxed. The strong build and comforting presence of Godzilla has made her nerves feel really relaxed. The two stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like years before Mothra releases her wings and looks away. A blush forms on both of their faces. Godzilla sighs and leans against the wall.

_Wow...those eyes...I...I...I don't even know what to say...thank god I was chosen to protect her._

Mothra walks over to a separate corner of the cave and leans against it. She curls herself into a sort of ball and falls asleep. Godzilla gathers what little wood he can find and builds a small fire. He leans against the other side of the cave and gazes outside. A trail of smoke rises out of the impact crater. Godzilla then looks towards Mothra. She often nuzzles in her sleep and he caught her doing it into her wings. He doesn't know why, but he feels...attachment to her. He can't figure it out. Ever since he saw her at the crowning ceremony he has felt some kind of connection to her. He looks at his arm. The wound had been healed completely. He curls into a ball and falls asleep.

The next day Godzilla awoke to Mothra cradling her damaged wing. He silently watches her wrap her other wing around it start healing it. Her antennae droop down. After about 10 seconds she unwraps her wing and shakes it. Good as new. Mothra turns to Godzilla. He turns away quickly and looks outside. She blushes slightly and begins to speak.

"So...what now? Where do we go now?"

"I don't know. All I know that some kind of huge rock hit the Earth and this happened. But whatever happens we should stick together."

Mothra hesitates for a second.

"I guess so, but why?"

"I don't know...I am tasked with protecting you and I don't see any other kaiju so I think we need to keep close, for our security."

"Ok"

The two of them spent the rest of the day just talking. About random stuff, plans for what to do next, and just things that were on their mind. It wasn't long before it got cold. At first, Mothra just shivered until Godzilla started another fire and sat behind Mothra. Godzilla laid down and Mothra curled up right next to him. That night, both of them dreamed of each other. It was at this moment that Mothra realized that Godzilla really cared for her. She was given attention that had never been given to her. He seemed to really care about her. It was also at this moment that Godzilla realized that he had feelings for this little teal moth. She was just so caring and kind. He never had feelings for anyone of his kind, or for anyone in that matter, until now. He wanted to be with Mothra. He looks down at her and she nuzzles, but this time instead of into her wings, she nuzzles into his chest. He sighs, lowers an arm down across her, pulls her close to him, and then falls asleep.

The two of them slept for a long time. Neither wanted to get up. Both of them wanted to savor the moment. After all, it's not everyday that you fall in love.

Notes: There it is! The moment y'all have been waiting for. I hope this satisfies you guys. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Anyways, I'll see y'all next week.


	13. Chapter 13: Connections

Chapter 13- Connections

Godzilla didn't want to admit it, but he began to have feelings for Mothra.

It's such a strange feeling for him. Not only because this is the first time that he has felt this way for someone, but also the fact that she isn't even his own species! Divine Moths and Gojiras should not be sharing affection for each other, but it happened. Mothra also has feelings for Godzilla but she also doesn't want to admit it. Divine Moths court like birds: the males pull on a show to attract a mate. But since there hasn't been any males in 2 millennia, this practice doesn't take place anymore and typically the females don't go after males unless they really like them. The Gojiras, for example, flirt like humans so it makes forming relationships very easy for them.

Currently the two of them are just roaming the countryside searching for survivors. So far they aren't so lucky. They have found some Muto survivors but they were taken care of quickly. During their travels Mothra spends most of her time resting on Godzilla's back and Godzilla tells funny stories or jokes to keep her entertained. His feelings for her grow stronger each day.

Mothra's feelings for Godzilla are also strong. She values his bravery, his strength, his personality, and most of all, his care for others. Every time they stop to rest or to engage an enemy he always asks her if she is ok. Plus he treats her like a queen. She desperately wants to tell him just what she feels but she doesn't think he feels the same way. After all, she has only been around one Gojira in her whole life. Godzilla himself doesn't think Mothra feels the same either. He doesn't spend much time around the Divine Moths so he doesn't know if she's flirting with him or not. Mothra isn't that talkative of a kaiju and she is rather quiet. The two are just now entering the future state of South Carolina.

"Mothra"

"Yeah?"

"Do have a plan for what to do next? About the Royal Court?"

"Not really. We already went back to the palace. There wasn't anything left. If anything, your father would want you to carry the torch."

"I guess so."

"Godzilla"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to tell you something...I wanted you to know that I-"

The two are cut off by a loud warbling screech. Mothra's antennae stand straight up and she jolts up. Godzilla turns towards the sound and raises his arms. He spots it. One of the larger 6 legged Mutos is standing behind some rocks. It raises its front legs, slams them down, and charges them. Mothra jumps off Godzilla and rises into the air to dive down on the incoming Muto. Godzilla sprints towards the Muto and the two make contact.

Godzilla punches the Muto in the face but Godzilla gets a forearm to the neck. He groans in pain and grabs the Muto by the neck to punch it's face again. Mothra dives down and slices deep into the Muto's back. The Muto screeches and swings one of its arms. It makes contact on Mothra. It hits her right in the side and causes her to slam into the ground. She isn't moving.

"MOTHRA! NO! NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU DEMON!"

Godzilla's tail dorsal plates begin to pulse blue. The light rises all the way up his back. He inhales.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!

The blue beam of energy hits the Muto right in the face. It recoils back with a screech. Godzilla charges the beast and pries open its' jaws. He fires another beam of energy right into its mouth. Within seconds the Muto is dead. Godzilla roars and drops he carcass. He lowers his head and looks for Mothra. He sees her. She is lying on her side on the ground.

"No…"

Godzilla runs over and gets on his knees. He checks her pulse. It's weak. Godzilla gently rolls her onto her back and picks her up. He cradles her gently.

"No no no no Mothra you can't die...I...I...I have so much I need to tell you...please stay with me...I...I...love you…" Godzilla begins to cry. Mothra hears this and her heart melts. He does feel the same. She opens her eyes.

"I love you too…"

Godzilla opens his eyes and looks at Mothra. Her antennae droop and her eyes are barely open. He chokes on his tears and buries his face in her chest. She wraps her wings around him. Godzilla then lifts his head and looks at her. She looks at him. Both close their eyes.

They kiss.

Godzilla and Mothra's hearts skip a beat as they finally share their feelings for each other. Their kiss seemed to last for hours for them. They then open their eyes. Mothra wipes a tear off of Godzilla with one of her middle legs. He rubs the back of her head with one of his hands. The two of them kiss again. This time with more passion in it. After a few more long seconds, they separate again. Mothra climbs back onto Godzilla's back. Her wings lay flat on his back.

"Lets go Goji, let's find some shelter before more Mutos show up."

The two find shelter in a large cave opening. Godzilla starts a fire for the two of them. Mothra falls asleep curled up next to Godzilla's chest, her head nuzzling his chest. He gives her a kiss on the head and then falls asleep himself. That night, the two forged a bond that can never be severed.

Mothra is now Godzilla's mate. They are now a couple.

Notes: First kiss has happened! The plot begins to thicken...again...but what are Ghidorah and Battra up to? Also major shout out to the Mothzilla subreddit. This sub was the sole reason why this story exists. If you haven't subbed to it then do it! I'll publish another chapter soon and this one might be one that y'all might have been secretly wanting. Stay tuned...


	14. Chapter 14: Sealing the Bond

Chapter 14: Sealing the Bond

4 ½ months later

Godzilla and Mothra have been an official couple for some time now. Most of their days involve traveling around North America in search of any surviving kaiju. They have been unsuccessful. All they have found are either bodies or Mutos. Every day, the duo loses hope of them finding anyone left. They are also completely unaware of Ghidorah's existence. Neither of them suspect that anything has happened since the asteroid impact. They are so wrong. King Ghidorah has been calling every surviving Muto across the globe to meet at the impact site. There, he will have a basic idea of how many Mutos are left in the world.

But at the same time, Godzilla and Mothra have been very close with each other. Often giving each other kisses and, occasionally, make out sessions with each other. But they have been feeling it. The feeling of wanting more. It could either be that they want to do more in their relationship, or that it's spring and usually mated pairs would have reproduced by now. It's anyone's guess really. Godzilla has been feeling the urges of mating but he always has to stop and think. If you can't already tell, Godzilla is three times her height. That isn't counting her huge wings. This means that he will almost definitely hurt her during any sort of mating attempt. Mothra has also felt these urges as well. She also has to ask herself the same question. She knows that if she were to mate with him, she will get hurt. Her small body isn't built to handle that kind of abuse. But she is getting on edge. She is wanting him more and more every day. It won't be long before she cracks.

Godzilla is currently lounging on his back in a cave. A warm fire rages next to him. Sleep is knocking on his door. As he begins to close his eyes to sleep Mothra flutters through the door. She flaps her wings to free them of dust and she drops several whole trees onto the fire. She then looks towards Godzilla and walks around the room.

"Hey Goji, I brought some more wood for the fire."

"Thank you, I was beginning to feel a little cold."

Godzilla is staring at the ceiling of the cave. He begins to doze off. He soon jolts awake as Mothra crawls down and lays next to him.

"What are we going to do if we don't find anyone else?" Mothra looks towards Godzilla.

"I don't know, but I feel a strange, presence, near us. Almost like something has happened that is affecting everything. I don't know what it is but I hope it goes away."

Mothra gets up and begins to crawl up onto Godzilla's body. All she wants is to be held by him while she sleeps.

"I don't know what it is either Goji, but at least we have each other. Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

Mothra lays down and drapes her wings across his sides. She lays her head right on his chest, her abdomen rests on his waist. The warmth of her begins to stir up those thoughts again. This time, it is harder to control. Godzilla tries his absolute hardest not to get hard. The loving presence of his mate, her comforting voice, and her abdomen resting right where his penis would emerge makes the battle unwinnable. Before he has a chance to shift her, he begins to sport an erection. Within seconds, his cock pokes her. He holds his breath and prays she didn't notice it.

But she did. She noticed him almost immediately. The radiating warmth of his meat hits her before he does. Her abdomen is lifted just slightly. She herself begins to get feelings as well. Just as a test, she begins to, just slightly, move her abdomen around. First she slightly raises it and lowers it. Applying just the smallest amount of pressure on his cock. He exhales. Good sign. She does it again. This time she leans forward. He exhales again. She does this a few more times until she cannot handle these feelings anymore. She needs to mate.

"Goji...what's this? I didn't know we had visitors…" Mothra remarks slyly.

Godzilla takes note of her tone and her actions. She clearly knows he's hard as a rock and that she is ok with it. Time to see where this goes.

"I just thought I should introduce him to you."

Mothra giggles and moves her abdomen again. This time, she moves it forward a bit more. Even more of his cock is resting underneath her, mere feet away from her entrance. Small drops of arousal begin to drip onto Godzilla's waist.

"Well then let's get acquainted, shall we?"

Mothra stands up and feels Godzilla's cock move upward towards her. He looks up at her and makes eye contact. She uses her two middle arms and grabs hold of his member. Godzilla exhales in satisfaction. Mothra looks down and move him right to where he's needed, she then kneels down on her front legs and shifts backwards. His cock makes contact. Both shiver in anticipation. Red blushes form on each of their faces. Mothra takes a deep breath, and lowers herself down.

It almost didn't fit. The diameter of his cock was almost too large for her. It pushes through the muscle ring and breaks her hymen. Godzilla exhales in response. Mothra continues to lower herself as she feels more and more of him enter her small vagina. She can feel every single foot of his massive shaft. Each pulsing vein. A sharp pain causes her to stop. She found her limit. Almost two thirds of his cock is inside her. Now, with her attached, the act can begin.

Mothra raises herself slowly and then lowers herself down. A loud, vibrating moan escapes her mouth. Godzilla's cock pulses fiercely. This is both of their first times. Godzilla begins to grunt as Mothra's tight and wet pussy claims his cock. Mothra begins to speed up. An ancient and powerful feeling begins to grow in her. She wants him. She has spent too long keeping herself pent up.

Mothra speeds up her movements. She lowers and raises herself as fast as she can. Each time she tries to fit more and more of him inside of her. Godzilla has also spent far too long being pent up. He wants to claim her. To fill her up and make her his mate. He begins to slightly elevate his waist each time she comes down.

Mothra's moans echo throughout the cave. The sounds of flesh on flesh ring in their ears. Mothra begins to rub her clit with her middle arms. Then, without warning, Godzilla's cock becomes hot and larger. Godzilla moans as he emptied himself inside of her. Her small and delicate pussy is stuffed to the brim in Godzilla's warm cum. His cock pulses immensely. Mothra screams in pleasure as she too cums. She can feel her pussy squeeze Godzilla's cock. Milking it for all it's worth. After several seconds of them panting like dogs, Godzilla has had enough. He is going to give her the ride of her life. In one motion, he grabs her with one hand and stands up. He pushes her into the wall. She moans in response as she feels him push himself deep into her. Her wings shake. Her antennae droop as she feels more pleasure than ever.

Godzilla begins to fuck her roughly. Slamming his meat into her. All she can do is hold on. She moans and screams in pleasure as Godzilla's cock gives her pussy a workout. She stares into Godzilla's golden eyes as he pounds away at her. Her front arms drape over his massive, muscular shoulders. Godzilla is having the time of his life. All he has wanted since he became able to reproduce was to fuck a hot female, and now he has got it. Godzilla is feeling another ejaculation coming. He fucks her faster, her small pussy now able to take all of him. She doesn't care about the pain it gives her, the pleasure outweighs it. All she wants is all of him inside of her. She moans right into Godzilla's chest. He moans as he pulls his cock right out of her.

Mothra's body is pushed against the wall as Godzilla's cock is laid right against her chest. She grabs it with her middle arms and begins to stroke it. Godzilla roars and blows his load right into Mothra's face. Cum coats her chest, body and face. Mothra looks down and laps up several mouthfuls of his semen. Mothra then gets an idea. She looks down at his cock and opens her mouth. She crams in as much as she can. She then begins to give him head. Her small mouth and head only being able to take in less than a third of his length. She uses her tongue to rub and lick his huge shaft. Godzilla begins to thrust his hips to get more of him inside her.

More and more of his cock is pushed into her mouth. Mothra is moving her head as fast as she can. Savoring this new feeling. She then moans as she feels Godzilla begin to play with her pussy. He rubs her clit and then shoves two fingers inside her. She moans right on his cock as she pushes more of him in her mouth. Godzilla then changes position.

Godzilla grabs Mothra and lays on the ground. He then spins her around and puts her pussy on his face. She then begins to give him head again. Within seconds, she feels Godzilla's rough and massive tongue slide into her. She moans into his cock. Godzilla crams as much of his tongue into her as he can. Licking and rubbing her tight, virgin walls. She cries out in pleasure as he rubs her in just the right spot. She cums right onto his face. He then places a hand on Mothra's head and pushes her down. Almost all of his cock enters her mouth. She gags and pulls off of him. Godzilla then begins to eat her out again as she continues to suck his dick. Godzilla feels his third and final ejaculation coming.

Godzilla thrusts his hips and cums right into her mouth. Ropes of semen shoot into her gaping mouth. Mothra gulps down most of it. The rest coats her face, chest, and the floor. Mothra then gasps for air as she gets up off Godzilla. She turns to face her mate. Both are panting heavily. Mothra then climbs back onto Godzilla and kisses him passionately. He responds with a kiss back.

"That was...incredible...Goji that was great…" Mothra spouts.

"I love you, Mothra."

"I love you too."

Notes: this was definitely the most fun I have had writing in a while. I didn't plan on writing this chapter at all really. I just kinda had a moment where I wanted to write about something...different. Hope y'all enjoyed this fuck fest, I sure did. Next chapter the story will move forward a bit more but until then, see y'all soon!


	15. Chapter 15: King and Queen

Chapter 15: King and Queen

As Mothra and Godzilla finished their act, A Muto that was hiding nearby flew off. He had seen and heard enough. It took him two days to fly to King Ghidorah's lair. His compound is a massive stone hexagon that lies in the middle of the impact zone. The fragments of the asteroid, along with massive amounts of wood and other materials, were used to construct this massive building. Large obsidian spires rise from each corner. A constant cloud of ash and dust hazes over the area. Ghidorah is sitting atop his throne when the Muto lands at his feet.

"Sire...we bring news."

"What is it. If it's not about Godzilla then we don't care to know."

"It is about him, my lord, and about his _mate._"

All three pair of Ghidorah's heads are stunned. The left and right heads look at each other as the middle one leans forward towards the cowering Muto.

"A mate? You say? Interesting...I thought he was too young to mate. Who is it?" The middle head barks. The Muto trembles.

"Her name...is...M...Mothra...my lord."

Ghidorah's heads both turn to face towards each other. The middle one is stunned again. How can a Gojira, and a Divine Moth, form a bond? They are two separate species! And moreover, how...if at all...can they reproduce? The left head speaks up.

"Mothra? Like the Divine Moth one? Battra's brother? That Mothra?"

"Yes...and there is more."

The middle head tilts his head and speaks.

"More?"

"Yes, they have...have...had...intercourse…"

Ghidorah's three heads both jolt straight up. All three of them look at each other and burst out laughing. This was a practice that has only been done two other times in history. In Battra's brief time being on Ghidorah's side, he was taught a lot about the kaiju history. All three heads eventually settle down and then look at the Muto.

"You have got to be kidding us, there is no way they are able to do that."

"They did. I watched it happen from start to finish. With him now having a mate, he will be soft. We can use that against them."

Ghidorah's middle head leans forward. His two tails rattle.

"How? Indulge me."

One thing that the kaiju have controversial views on is cross-species relationships. Most kaiju see it as disgusting and that it breaks the laws of nature. The Muto told Ghidorah his plan on using Mothra as a way to get to Godzilla. Once Mothra is gone, Godzilla will crumble. A devious plan begins to form in Ghidorah's mind.

In the months following the asteroid impact, the surviving kaiju have begun to resurface. The populations of all kaiju took a massive hit. Some species only have a single member alive. Some don't have any. These kaiju either banned together to survive or went on their own. Each of them had learned about who this mysterious Ghidorah entity is and what his intentions are. Ghidorah's first act as Alpha is to call any and all remaining Mutos to the impact site. Only 2,000 Mutos showed up.

Simultaneously, Godzilla had called for any surviving kaiju to meet deep underground. Any kaiju that could fly were told to fly around and funnel any surviving kaiju underground. In one of the largest underground hollow Earth chasms, the meeting is held. Only around 53 kaiju arrived. Currently Mothra and Godzilla are discussing what to say to this crowd.

"Mothra, I know what I have to say but I don't know if they are going to listen. Some of them may want us to ally with Ghidorah."

Mothra's antennae droop slightly. She gently touches Godzilla's chest with one of her arms.

"Goji, they will listen. They respect you. They believe in you, I believe in you."

"Thank you, Mothra. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two kiss and then Godzilla walks up to a small ledge that over looks the crowd. They all go silent.

"My friends, I regret to inform you that we have lost. My father is dead, our army is dead, and our empire is dead."

A soft murmur flows through the crowd.

"A being, a powerful being by the name Ghidorah has taken the mantle of Alpha. From what I have heard from Mutos that I have killed, he is planning on invading both above and below ground. He wants to snuff us out. We cannot let this happen."

Another small murmur runs through the crowd. Rodan and Anguirus are standing next to each other in the crowd.

"The Mutos have chosen to ally with Ghidorah. They would rather serve under this entity than one of my kind. I also have reason to believe that Battra is working with him as well. We cannot allow Ghidorah to destroy us. This is our world...NOT THEIRS!"

The crowd of kaiju shout in response. They agree with him. Mothra stands awkwardly behind Godzilla. She notices dirty looks from the crowd. Godzilla does too. He is fed up with it.

"There is one thing that I need to announce. As you can see, Mothra, the Queen of the Moths, has grown to be more than just a friend. She...she is my mate."

Many kaiju gasp in shock. They were not expecting Godzilla to announce that to everyone. A ripple of shouting and anger flows through the crowd. Godzilla is getting visibly angry. How could they be so cruel to him and Mothra. He has had enough of them.

"Yes. she is my mate and you are going to respect her! She has done so much for me and for our cause. She has brought me and given me emotions that I have never felt before. She really is, the world to me."

Mothra's eyes fill with tears. He really does love her. She runs towards him and he embraces her. He turns to face the crowd. Many of them stop shouting.

"She is my world. My everything. Without her I wouldn't be here. So, by the power invested in me, I am going to announce that we are both King and Queen. Mothra is the Queen of the Monsters."

Although the rest of the kaiju don't agree with their relationship, they are happy that Godzilla is happy. They know how powerful Mothra is. Rodan claps. Soon, more kaiju clap. Within seconds, the entire room is clapping for the new King and Queen.

"Yes, this is a touching moment, but I have more to discuss. We still need to defend ourselves against the Mutos. I would like to call Anguirus to the stage."

Anguirus walks up to the ledge. He bows the king and queen and stands next to Godzilla.

"I am electing Anguirus to be my highest acting general. And if a Rodo by the name of Rodan is here then he is going to be my second highest acting general. Both of you are going to help assist me and Mothra with leading our effort."

The crowd claps for the two new leaders. Both of them bow and return to their spots in the crowd.

"Even though our empire is dead, our spirit is not! We will not stand for tyranny! This is our world! Defend it! For Kaiju-kind!"

And in those moments, the Kaiju Royal Monarchy was reforged. Ghidorah senses the presence of another Alpha. Soon, a day of reckoning will arrive, but who will be left standing?

Notes: and thus, Godzilla and Mothra become the new king and queen, and the monarchy is reformed. It won't be long before both sides clash. But first, Mothra has some unfinished business with Battra to take care of. Stay tuned my friends.


	16. Chapter 16: Redemption

Chapter 16: Redemption

Mothra took off to find Battra shortly after the gathering was over. She said goodbye to her mate and then flew off. Although the two moths are drastically different, both of them are connected spiritually. Since they are siblings, and the only surviving members of their species, they can feel each other's thoughts and feelings. They are also able to know where each other are. Mothra has sensed that Battra is hiding deep in a cave on some faraway island. After a couple days of flying through terrible storms and ash, Mothra gets sight of the island.

A perpetual storm surrounds the island. A massive wall made of clouds surrounds the island. Flashes of lightning illuminate the dark blue water. Waves as tall as whole buildings smash up against towering rock spires. Ash and water sting Mothra's eyes. She takes a deep breath, and flies right into the clouds.

Almost at once she is thrown upwards by the air. Lightning strikes her wings. She flies faster and faster to get through the dark abyss. The howling winds drown out any noise. Lighting and thunder crash around her. She flaps her wings harder and harder. In what feels like hours of flying, she finally breaks through the other side of the clouds. A massive wall of sunlight hit her. She squints her eyes and looks around. The island is very mountainous and full of thriving jungles. She looks down and traces the shape of the island. It's skull shaped. Very odd.

Mothra flies over the island before settling down in a field. She folds her wings behind her and looks around. The cries of animals surround her. She closes her eyes and concentrates on finding her brother. A small tingling feeling swells inside of her. A short image of a cave flashes in her mind. She opens her eyes and looks behind her. There it is. Several large vines and shrubs block the entrance. She walks over and slashes them. She looks inside but sees nothing. She cries out to Battra.

"Battra? Battra? Are you in here? I want to talk to you."

Her voice echoes back at her. Then, at once, the small clacking sound of talons come from deep in the cave. Mothra jumps back a bit and then opens her wings. The sound gets louder and louder until it's source is shown.

Battra looks like he got hit by a train. Several deep cuts and burns cover his body. One of his wings are torn and his horn is broken. Two of his legs are broken and one of his eyes has a slash across it. Along with these injuries is the fact that one of his mandibles appears to be broken. Mothra gasps at the state of her brother. He slowly looks up at her.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"What happened to you? Why aren't you healing yourself?"

A look of sadness flashes across Battra's face. He stumbles closer to her.

"You wouldn't understand."

Battra stares at his sister for a brief second and then turns around and limps back into his cave. Mothra notices that most of his back spikes are broken and a large burn wound covers his back. Whoever did this to him is relentless.

"Battra, we need you."

Battra stops and looks towards his sister. He is visually annoyed.

"I am done with fighting. As you can see, I have done enough of that. Now get off my island and leave me alone!"

He attempts to pick up a rock and hurl it at her but he cries out in pain and falls over. Mothra move forward to catch him. He looks at her and shakes her off.

"Don't help me. I don't need it."

"Yes you do, look at yourself! How did you get these wounds?"

Battra gets flashbacks of his fight with Ghidorah. His gravity beams, along with his strength, were immensely powerful. He coughs and glances at his sister,

"Ghidorah, he did this. He will do this to everyone if we don't join him."

Mothra gasps. She now knows how powerful this entity is. A wave of fear hits her.

"I can feel your fear, I know just what kind of plan you have, it's not going to work. You need an army. You have nothing."

"Battra, that's why I'm here. You still have good relations with the Mutos. Go back to them. Try to get them to join us. We can take him down Battra, but in order to do so we need you. Come back to us, Battra."

"Ghidorah will know that I am back. He will most definitely destroy me. I can't challenge him without others to help me. He's too powerful."

"You have others. You have me, the other surviving kaiju, and my mate."

Battra is taken aback by this. Who is this other male moth? Or is it even a moth?

"Mate? We are the only members of our race, Mothra, who did you mate with? A corpse?"

A dreamy gaze hits Mothra, her antennae droop slightly and her wings pulse.

"No… No I mated with someone who is big, strong, smart, funny, and caring. He loves me deeply and will do anything to save me and make me feel on top of the world. I wouldn't know what to do without him."

"Who is this kaiju?"

"Godzilla."

Battra jumps back in shock. This… this is very odd. He doesn't know what to think. He is happy she found someone, but he doesn't like the fact that he is not one of her kind. He steps back.

"That's… great Mothra. Good for you. Not to kill your mood but I did try to kill him back before the asteroid hit. Are you sure he won't squash me?"

"He might be upset at first, but he will see that you are a valuable asset. I will make sure that you aren't killed. But heed my warning, if you try anything funny, I will make sure you are squashed."

Battra ponders his options. He could go with her and make a new name for himself, or he could stay here and forget about the outside world. After all, he has all he needs her. No enemies, endless food, and shelter. He looks back towards his cave home. All he feels there is sadness and hate. He then turns towards Mothra.

"Fine. let's go."

Mothra chirps in happiness and hugs her brother. He winces in pain. Mothra then wraps her wings around him and starts to heal him. Within seconds, his horn sprouts out again, his eye is fixed, and his wings aren't torn anymore. All his cuts, scrapes, and burns vanish. Battra feels his legs fix themselves and his spikes regrow. He then uses his own healing energy to fix the rest of him. Mothra lets go of Battra and then takes flight. Battra looks back towards his island home and flies after her. Leaving behind his past and forging a new future.

After several days of flying, the duo arrive at the Kaiju Resistance base. Located deep in the Rocky Mountain range in Colorado, the remaining kaiju have taken refuge here. A Rodo on a guard post spots the two moths enter the area. Mothra lands right in front of Godzilla. The two kiss briefly just as Battra lands. His dark and shadowy figure is easily recognizable. Godzilla frowns and pushes Mothra aside. He stomps right up to the moth and grabs him by his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smear your guts across this entire mountain range you traitorous little bug!"

Battra wraps his pincher around Godzilla's neck. His large black wings drape behind him.

"Oh I can give you several."

Mothra jumps on Godzilla's back and yells at him to stop. Godzilla exhales out of his nose and then drops Battra. Battra shakes himself and sits up.

"Mothra your mate is a brute, you should tell him to calm down."

Mothra turns to her mate.

"Goji, I brought him here for a purpose. I think we can use him to win this war."

Godzilla huffs.

"How. How and why should we trust him. HE SOLD OUT YOUR WHOLE KIND MOTHRA, HOW WILL WE KNOW HE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!?"

"Goji, he won't do it again. Ghidorah mopped the floor with him so he has nowhere to go but here. Plus he wants him gone just as much as we do."

Godzilla looks down at his mate, then at Battra. Battra's pincher clacks. Although he hates this moth for killing his and Mothra's family and toppling their kingdom, Mothra makes a good point. He has good relations with the Mutos and he could possibly turn them to our side. Godzilla taps his foot and then looks at Mothra.

"Fine. if what you say is true, we can use him. Anguirus! Show our new guest a room. Also, make sure he is on constant watch, I don't want him to desert us."

Anguirus bows and takes Battra towards a stone building. Godzilla feels Mothra climb onto his back.

"Mothra, I don't know about him. What if he sells us out to Ghidorah. I don't want to lose this. Especially you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Mothra blushes and nuzzles Godzilla's face. She kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

The two spent the rest of the day huddled together near one of the many campfires. That night, while Godzilla was sleeping, Mothra sneaks off. She flies to a distant cave opening in one of the many mountains. After several hours, she flies back out towards her mate. Leaving a large, glowing silky egg behind in the cave.

Notes: I love writing this thing. Although I say this quite often, I have never had this much fun writing anything ever. I am pouring my heart and soul into this thing and I hope y'all are loving this story just as much as I am. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It is starting to set up the ending, so get prepared. I'll see you guys soon.


	17. Chapter 17: The End is Nigh

Chapter 17: The End is Nigh

Battra left to "join" Ghidorah the next day. His mission: Earn Ghidorah's trust and become the commander of a large Muto force, cause the Mutos to choose sides, and then cause a civil war. During this conflict, the remaining kaiju would come out of hiding, link up with Battra's forces, and then launch the largest land assault in kaiju history against Ghidorah. At any point, Battra could be killed and the entire plan will fold like a lawn chair and one person who didn't like Battra having this amount of responsibility is none other than Godzilla.

"Mothra, I don't think we should plan our entire attack around Battra. What he plans to do will take months, years even. By then we may not even exist anymore!" Godzilla grumbles.

Mothra looks towards her mate and sighs.

"Look, you don't know him like I do. He is my brother and I know how he is. There is no reason for him to betray us. Give him some time. I know he can pull it off."

Mothra holds Godzilla's hand and touches his chest. He kisses the top of her head and holds her in his arms.

"Ok. I hope you are right about this. I don't want to lose you to Ghidorah. Promise me, Mothra, when we do fight him… please… don't get killed. I can't live without you."

Godzilla burrows his head into Mothra's fluffy fur. She closes her eyes and embraces him.

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile… at Ghidorah's compound…

The fluttering of wings alerts Ghidorah. He turns all three of his heads towards the now landed Battra. His dark form sprawled across the floor of the obsidian throne room. Ghidorah's three heads rise in surprise and his tails rattle. Battra bows slightly. The middle head leans down to speak.

"Well well well. Look what the wind blew in. The little moth traitor. Tell me why I shouldn't reduce you to ash right now."

"I have come… to seek amends. I was wrong about you. Your power greatly exceeds my own and I have come to ask for forgiveness. I wish to join you in pursuit of the remaining kaiju."

Ghidorah's heads turn towards each other. They briefly mumble to each other. The left head lowers itself down to Battra.

"Why should we let you join us? You are not needed, nor were you ever."

"I simply wish to recognize you as alpha and to assist you in crushing the feeble kaiju resistance. You can't do it alone."

All three heads chuckle as Ghidorah stands up and flairs their wings. Lightning flashes outside.

"Watch us. You see Battra, you arrived just when we would launch our attack. In two weeks time, the last remaining Mutos will be bred and assimilated into our ranks. Then, on the dawn of the next day, we will perform a sterilization of the entire Northern Hemisphere. The surface, as well as the underground chasms, will be wiped clean of your kaiju scum. Then, after we crush Godzilla's skull within our jaws, we will tear his body along with your sister's and feed it to the Mutos. Afterwards, the planet will be ours, and no-one… not even you will stand in our way. We will be gods."

Battra is chilled to the bone. He didn't have much time to form his army. All hope seems to be lost but then Ghidorah extends one of their wings to him.

"But you see, we could do all of that ourselves, but why would we? We don't know the topography of this planet well, and all of that flying and fighting sounds exhausting. So how about this, we will let you join our cause. Since you are already on good terms with the Mutos, take half of them under your wings. Mold them into whatever you want, and then when we give the order to attack, do it. The other half of the Mutos are already under the command of Commander Dex. We are trusting you Battra… if you betray us… we will personally make you watch all of your friends die in front of you. Including your sister."

Battra's wings tremble. He has his chance. He looks up at Ghidorah and flares out his wings.

"As you wish… my lord."

Ghidorah dismisses Battra to his forces. The last remaining Mutos already surround Ghidorah's hexagonal compound. Battra tells the Mutos of his arrival and most of them cheer. They were glad to have their old commander back. Just as Ghidorah stated, half of the Mutos were put under direct command of Battra, and the other half were put under the control of Commander Dex. Almost immediately, two separate camps form to house the Muto armies.

Battra settles down with his forces to discuss battle plans. Battra can't help but notice the fact that the Mutos had already divided themselves. After Ghidorah took the title as alpha, almost half of the Mutos did not accept this change of leadership. They viewed Ghidorah as a tyrannical brute who would do nothing but cast out the Mutos once he was done with his plan. The other half saw Ghidorah as a divine figure sent from the gods to help them win the war. Battra was informed of this divide shortly after he took command of some of these Mutos. He didn't have mush time.

One week later…

A male Muto by the name of Ajax was the previous commander of Battra's forces. He was their representative. Battra sits down with him to talk.

"So, Battra, what is on your mind? We only have a week left until Ghidorah sends us off."

"Well… I have something to tell you."

Ajax tilts his rectangular head.

"I have some… ulterior motives."

"What kind of motives?"

"I was sent here for two reasons. 1, to earn Ghidorah's trust. And 2, to shatter it."

"What do you mean?'

"Look. I know that you and the rest of my men don't agree with Ghidorah being the alpha. You told me how there is tension between my Mutos and Dex's. How do you feel about a world where Mutos rule over it? Not Ghidorah, not Godzilla, not even me. A world where a Muto is the alpha. I can make that happen. But first, we need to take down Ghidorah. I was sent here by the Kaiju Royal Court to cause this. In two weeks time, the kaiju plan on coming out and joining us in the fight. We will attack Ghidorah and topple his rule. Then, after Ghidorah has fallen, I will kill Godzilla and become the alpha. Then I will finish this war and allow the Mutos to rule over the new world. Victory is within our grasp Ajax. All I need is you."

Ajax sits back and ponders this. It seems feasible. Ghidorah against all of Muto kind. He wouldn't stand a chance. Ajax looks over towards Battra.

"Ready when you are, Battra."

Battra's eyes shine. His pincher clacks.

"Then let us begin."

Two days of flying later…

Battra sets down at the kaiju camp. Godzilla is the first to greet him.

"Did you do it? Do we have our army?"

"You have your army. In five days, Ghidorah plans to cleanse the world of all kaiju. If we are going to act, now is the time. Once I give the signal, begin the attack. We should catch Ghidorah and his forces off balance. You have and will only have one shot. There are no redos or coming back from this. If this attack fails, we will all be destroyed."

Godzilla clasps his chin. There isn't any more time to wait. Now is the time to act.

"Good. I will let the others know. Good luck, Battra."

"You too. Godzilla."

Battra takes off to fly back to his forces. Godzilla watches the little moth soar into the setting sun. Mothra flutters up to Godzilla and sits with him. The two watch the sunset. Many thoughts sail through their minds but they only focus on each other. To them, this is what only mattered.

Notes: The stage is set. The next chapter will be the finale. You won't have to wait very long since I have already finished the first draft but be prepared to watch the entire kaiju world be shaken to the core. Powers will clash, tears will be shed, and blood will be spilled. This entire chain of events will lead to this final battle. Stay tuned, my friends. The end is nigh.


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Battle

Chapter 18: The Final Battle

5 days. The Kaiju Royal Army had 5 days to move their entire force from their sanctuary in the Colorado Rockies all the way down to the Gulf of Mexico. For the few left that could fly, this was an easy task but for the majority who could not fly, they had to walk. Since there were Muto patrols flying around all the time now they could only cover large distances at night. This made their journey even harder. Godzilla and Mothra lead their small but determined army all the way down to Ghidorah's lair. The entire time the temperature began to drop ever so slowly. Godzilla noticed this since the normal tropical heat didn't come. It just got colder as they got closer to the coast.

Meanwhile, Battra was giving his army the final preparations for the coming battle. Even though Battra was fighting for the kaiju, he still had his ambitions to rule over the world. Battra's plan was to backstab Godzilla once Ghidorah was killed and then take over the throne. However, he still had a lot to do before he could achieve his goal. Battra was knee deep in his thoughts when, in the cover of darkness, Rodan lands next to him and causes Battra to jump in freight.

"Haven't you got any manners? Don't jump people in the night like that!" Battra's wings tremble.

"Sorry about that, my name is Roda-"

"Doesn't matter, has your army arrived?"

"I… uhh yes, yes they are. We just arrived less than an hour ago. Give us another hour to get ready and then signal when it's time to go."

Battra clacks his pincher. "Good. now get lost before you blow our cover!"

Rodan jumps into the air and flies off. Battra turns around and walks over to his sleeping Muto comrades. A couple minutes, and a whole lot of grumpy Mutos later, Battra's force is assembled around him. Battra quietly talks to them all.

"Alright. We didn't have much time to prepare, but the Kaiju Court has arrived. Remember, they aren't the enemy. We are fighting Ghidorah and his Mutos. This is going to be very hard for you guys since these are your flesh and blood but they are holding us back… holding us back from achieving our goal. So, as we discussed, get in your positions and only attack who you know you can take. Do not, in any capacity, take on Ghidorah by yourselves. He will not spare you any mercy. Leave him to the kaiju and Godzilla. I will go for Dex. As soon as the kaiju are ready we will begin the attack. Good luck, my friends. Hopefully we will win this and all this pointless fighting will end. It's been an honor fighting alongside you."

Battra sighs and the Mutos around him begin to stir. They scuttle across the rocky crater floor to get in position. Sometime later, a large crack is heard. The kaiju are ready. With a few seconds to collect his thoughts, Battra takes flight. In the pitch darkness, Battra lets out a loud screech. And thus the battle begins.

The Mutos roar their vibrating roar and charge across the crater. Commander Dex is jolted awake by the sound of the yelling. Soon, a male Muto flies up to him.

"SIR! BATTRA! HIS FORCES ARE STAGING A COUP! ALERT GHIDORAH AND READY OUR MEN!"

Commander Dex's heart sinks through the floor. He never thought this would happen. He trusted Battra. They all did. Dex shouts to his men around him. Within seconds, Battra's forces begin to lay siege to Ghidorah's hexagonal compound.

King Ghidorah is jolted awake by the sound of yelling. _Why are the Muto starting the attack? It isn't for another day or so. Wait a minute… they are fighting...EACH OTHER?!_

The middle head is the first to shoot straight up. "GET UP YOU TWO! BATTRA BETRAYED US! When I see that little roach I am going to smash him!"

The other two heads shoot awake. After a couple seconds to wake up, Ghidorah takes flight. What he sees is absolute carnage. Mutos fighting Mutos. He also sees Godzilla, along with Mothra, storming over the ridge with every surviving kaiju behind them. Godzilla lets out a ground shaking roar as he begins to charge towards the battlefield. Mothra screeches and follows Godzilla. All three heads roar in anger as they land back on the ground.

Rodan and the rest of the kaiju that are able to fly link up with Battra and his forces. Rodan screeches and slices a Muto in half. He isn't here to play games, he lost his family to these creatures and is going to make them pay. Anguirus leads the rest of the kaiju and begins to assault the compound. His forces are tasked with busting in and clearing the enormous structure. Godzilla and Mothra have made it their mission to find Ghidorah and destroy him.

Like two waves smashing into each other, both sides slammed into each other. The crack of bone, the tearing of flesh, and the roar of kaiju and Mutos alike ring throughout the battlefield. Anguirus slaps his heavy tail into a Muto, Rodan grabs a male Muto and cuts off his wings, and Battra slices one Muto in half. All three of them let out loud shouts, screeches, or roars while doing so.

One thing Battra is good at is being brutal. His fighting tactics are beyond brutal. He goes out of his way to cause terrible amounts of pain to his opponents. This can go from deep cuts and slashes to full on mutilation. Since the Divine Moth's legs are basically large scythes, they are able to effortlessly slice and slash through even the toughest objects. Battra is also equipped with a powerful pincher that is attached to his abdomen. This pincher is strong enough to crush rocks. He often uses it to decapitate enemies or crush their skull. Just as Battra crushes the head of a Muto between the jaws of his pincher, he whips around and catches a glimpse of Commander Dex. His large wings are covered in various scars and cuts. Battra flips around and begins a dive attack on his unsuspecting foe.

Just as he is about to cut deep into Dex's back, Dex whips around and smacks Battra out of the sky. Battra slams into a large pile of rocks and lays stunned. Dex flaps his wings and lands right in front of him.

"I should have known you were going to betray us, why Battra, why? After all we have been through, all the battles, all the fighting. IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY OUR KINDNESS?! WITH BLOODSHED?!" Dex screeched into Battra's face.

Battra gets up and flares his wings.

"I am doing what is necessary to win, Dex. you are siding with someone who is going to cast us aside like trash. If anything you should be grateful that I have challenged Ghidorah's rule."

Dex screeches and swings one of his front arms. Battra jumps backwards and then into the air. Battra flies down and slices at Dex. Dex screeches in pain as a deep cut forms on one of his front arms. He swings one of his arms backwards and Battra narrowly avoids it. Battra flips backwards and delivers a deep cut into Dex's back. Dex cries out in pain. Battra hears this and grins. He takes flight high into the sky and dives down. As he is coming down his front legs are outstretched. Before Dex can turn around, Battra's front legs slice deep into his back. In one motion, Dex's wings and his front two legs are sliced right off. Commander Dex cries out in agony as he falls face first into a puddle of his own blood. He squirms around like a worm before being flipped around by Battra.

Battra stands before Dex with both of his front arms raised. Blood drips off of them. Dex gazes up at Battra. Tears flow down Dex's face as he warbles out one last sentence.

"You will never win."

Battra smiles.

"So be it."

And with a slash, Dex's head slides off of his body. Battra simply huffs and flies off, leaving his friend's corpse behind him in the ash.

The battle begins to shift. Ghidorah's defense line breaks and almost at once kaiju begin to enter his fortress. Ghidorah simply sits in his throne room and kills anything that enters. All that enter only see three flashes of yellow and then black. Meanwhile outside, clouds begin to roll in and block out the sun. Godzilla and Mothra are tag teaming Mutos when they see a break in the line. They both rush the retreating Mutos. After a couple seconds of slashing, punching, and slicing, The two finally enter Ghidorah's massive compound.

The hexagonal fortress is built primarily from obsidian. The dark purple material, combined with the black, cooled lava floor make the entire building have an eerie feel to it. Mothra and Godzilla wander through the large corridors and many hallways until they see a large room. In the center of the room near the back lies a large, black throne. Godzilla takes a timid step into the room along with his mate. They walk into the center of the room before a cold voice hits them.

"We have been expecting you."

Ghidorah flies down off of the roof of the fortress. His massive golden wings wash over everything. Upon setting down in front of the duo Ghidorah flares his wings and raises his heads. He is easily 1 and a ⅓ the height of Godzilla. His three heads stare into him with cold intent.

Godzilla has never even seen Ghidorah until now, and he is shaken to the bone. The sheer size and sight of Ghidorah is enough to make even the king of the monsters tremble in fear. Ghidorah takes one step forward towards Godzilla and his mate.

"I see you have brought your little moth friend with you, it won't do you any better, both of you will fall before the day is done."

Godzilla takes one step back and then puffs out his chest. He isn't going to back down now. He has come too far to call it quits.

"You don't scare me Ghidorah, I won't be the one who falls, you will!"

All three heads chuckle. Ghidorah's tails rattle.

"Then prepare to die!"

Almost at once all three heads fire their gravity beams at Godzilla. Godzilla takes them right to the chest and is thrown backwards. His flesh sizzles. Mothra jumps off his back and flies towards Ghidorah. He smacks her with one of his large wings. Mothra slams into a wall. Godzilla sits back up and charges towards Ghidorah. Godzilla lands a punch on his middle head and then grabs the right head and slams it into the ground. The left head fires a gravity beam at Godzilla's neck. The beam hits and Godzilla roars in pain. He smacks away the left head just as the right one hits him with a gravity beam right to his chest. Godzilla slides back a few feet just as Mothra comes flying in. she slices right at Ghidorah's left head. The left head cries in pain as one of its eyes is cut. Godzilla then tries to fire his atomic breath but it can't seem to work. As he stands there with his mouth open Ghidorah smacks him with one of his wings and sends Godzilla flying backwards into a wall.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! This is the end of your miserable little life!"

Ghidorah fires his beams right at Godzilla. Godzilla jumps to his feet and watches them slice apart the obsidian wall behind him. The hole left is rough and jagged. Godzilla then runs up next to Ghidorah and grabs the middle head. The other two prepare to fire gravity beams but Mothra smacks them away. As she is tackling the two heads Godzilla whips around and smacks Ghidorah with his tail. A deep cut is left on Ghidorah's lower body. The middle head fires a gravity beam at Mothra and it hits her right in the chest. She flies backwards and crashes into Ghidorah's throne. It shatters into pieces. Ghidorah then whips around and delivers a full dose of gravity beams right into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla lets out a roar of pain as he is sent flying back next to Mothra. He lands right on the throne.

"Can't you see? Even with both of you fighting together you cannot stop me!"

Godzilla looks over at Mothra. She is nursing a wound on her chest. She then looks up at Godzilla. She knows that they can't beat him, but she needs to distract Ghidorah long enough for Godzilla to deliver a final blow. She then sits up and kisses Godzilla.

"I know what I have to do, I'll keep him busy for you. I love you Goji…"

Godzilla watches Mothra struggle to stand and take off. A wave of realization hits him.

"WAIT NO! DON'T TAKE HIM ON! STOP! PLEASE! NO!"

Godzilla watches as Mothra flies right up to Ghidorah. Using his left and right heads, he grabs her by her wings and pulls her open. She screeches at Ghidorah as he charges up a gravity beam. Before Godzilla can get up and rush over to him, Ghidorah fires the beam right at Mothra's chest. The beam goes right through her. One of her wings gets torn off as she is thrown against a wall. She lies unmoving.

That is it. Godzilla has broken. He stares without words at Mothra's body. Her small and delicate frame has been torn apart by this demon spawn. He won't let her death be in vain. He looks at Ghidorah and a wave of anger unlike anything he has ever felt washes over him. He killed his mate, his lover, his Mothra. And he will pay.

Godzilla concentrates all of his strength and energy to do one thing. Finish the fight. Then, almost at once, the dorsal plates on the back of his tail turn a bright blue color. It races up his tail and, after a deep breath of air, Godzilla fires his atomic breath for the first time. A blue beam of energy pierces the air. Ghidorah's heads stop their maniacal laughter and fire their gravity beams at Godzilla.

Like something out of a movie, the two different colored beams collide mid air. Godzilla and Ghidorah are pushed backwards as the beams collide. Ghidorah struggles against Godzilla's atomic breath. Godzilla draws more energy as he continues to fire the beam. The burning heat of it's radiation scalds his throat but it is nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Soon, after several seconds of the beams staying in the middle of the two kaiju, the tides begin to shift. Ghidorah watches in horror as Godzilla's atomic breath begins to push back his gravity beams. Godzilla starts to walk forwards. Ghidorah is pushed more and more backwards. Godzilla stares into the eyes of his enemy as he walks forwards. Soon, the blue beam of energy breaks through and hits Ghidorah right in the chest.

Godzilla jolts his head to the right and slices off one of Ghidorah's wings and his left head. Then he jolts left. The right head drops down onto the ground. Godzilla then roars and punches as hard as he can into the chest of Ghidorah. His meaty fist punches right through his chest and out of his back. The middle head roars in agony as Godzilla breaks his spine. Ghidorah's frame collapses onto the ground. Godzilla grabs him by the neck and holds him up. The middle head gasps.

"One day, you will fall Godzilla, and so will your puny world."

Godzilla stares into the yellow eyes of Ghidorah as he tightens his grip.

"One day."

With one motion, Godzilla rips the middle head straight from its body. Neck and all. Godzilla drops the lifeless body of Ghidorah onto the floor. He then looks straight into the air and fires another powerful blast of his atomic breath. At last, he is free.

But then he remembers, Mothra. He stops shooting his atomic breath and turns around. Mothra's body is still lying on the floor. He rushes over to her and picks her up. He cradles her in his arms as he looks down at her. She looks up at him with a weak smile; the life draining from her blue eyes. Tears begin to rush down Godzilla's face as he holds her.

"We did it, Mothra, we stopped him. We stopped Ghidorah."

Mothra raises her head to his and kisses him. Godzilla looks down at her. Mothra struggles to speak.

"I love you Goji…I always have...and always will. Can you do one thing...for me?"

Godzilla nods.

"Make the world…a peaceful one...I support you Godzilla…we...all...do. I love...you...my...sweet…"

Mothra's small figure lays limp in his arms. The last Moth queen, the Queen of the Monsters, is no more.

Godzilla buries his face in Mothra's fur and starts to cry. Around him, Mutos, Anguirus, Rodan, the rest of the kaiju, and Battra, enter the room. They all know what happened here. Battra's heart sinks into the floor. His only sister is gone. He bursts into tears. The rest of the kaiju and Mutos bow their heads to mourn the loss of the little moth queen.

Mothra is buried at the sight of the old Great Tree. A memorial service is held to honor her loss. Godzilla can't keep it together the entire time. He will never be the same.

For the next few days, the Mutos and kaiju work together to rebuild their shattered world. Many of them live on their own. But the dropping radiation levels and temperatures bring them back to the crater. And there, atop a pile of rocks, Godzilla delivers a speech.

"It has been a long time since there has been peace among us. And now, even when there is, we have another problem. One thing Mothra told me before she died was to make the world a peaceful one. But I, along with all of you, have noticed that we are running out of radiation to feed on. Scouts have told me that ice has begun to build up around the poles faster than ever. In order for us, as a species, to survive, we need to do something drastic."

A murmur echoes through the crowd.

"Deep underground, there are still pockets of radiation. Go find them and make your homes around them. The world, along with us, is damaged. We need to let it heal, along with ourselves. So I am asking that you go into deep hibernation. It is the only way we will survive this ice age. I will be the last to sleep as I want all of you to find somewhere to rest. I will reawaken when the world is ready for us again. And so, with this, is my last favor. Sleep well knowing that Mothra made this happen. Without her, I wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be here. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. Good luck, my friends."

The crowd of kaiju agree silently that this is the only way they will survive. They all begin to move towards the nearest opening into the Hollow Earth.

Godzilla was true to his word. He was the last kaiju to sleep. He didn't find somewhere to rest until 4 years after the war ended. He found a pocket of radiation underneath what would become Japan. There, he slept. Thinking and remembering his long lost mate.

He wouldn't awaken again until 2014.

Notes: And there you have it. Ghidorah is defeated, the world's balance is restored, and everyone goes into hibernation to survive the ice age. Although some may feel that this was too early to end it, I feel that it is. I had the idea for this ending once I started writing this story. I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, and to those who have read this story from beginning to end. I have put countless hours into this and for those who appreciate this story I thank you. Until I decide to write again, this has been an honor. Goodbye y'all.

_A Kaiju Story: The Age of Man _coming soon.


End file.
